Sunday Comfort
by Gene Green
Summary: Rachel Berry won the Tony award she always dreamed of but still dreams of the tall football player that is her best friend's step-brother. After time spent in London, Rachel returns to New York to find that her Finn is in her New York. #Finchel fan for life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Glee. I don't own the characters. But I have had this story idea in my head for months. Before continuing my other stories I had to get this one on paper for my own sanity.**

Chapter 1: Sunday

Rachel Berry glanced at the shampoo and conditioner in the shower provided by the NYADA. She had left the loft in such a hurry she forgot to pack her own, and the decision of whether to trust that the conditioner wouldn't damage her hair or just use dry shampoo weighed heavily on her mind. She couldn't chance it. She would just use some dry shampoo.

Toweling off she overheard the group of girls heading into the steam room.

"I heard she had a complete mental break down."

"I wonder why she came back if she was doing so well in London?"

"She's getting kind of old to be hanging out here."

Rachel wrapped the towel around her but waited until she couldn't hear them anymore before she stepped out of the shower stall.

She _had_ been doing well in London. But no matter how hard she tried, it wasn't Broadway and it wasn't home.

Rachel had obtained her Tony she wanted at the age of twenty-four. Now four years later she felt as though she had little direction as to what she wanted to do. Her heart just wasn't in it anymore. Performing would always be in her core; she loved the feeling that she received applause for doing something well. But the politics and growing older made her question if she really wanted to put in the effort. That's how she knew it was time to come home. She missed her friends. She missed New York.

She wondered what life would be like if she had a relationship. Not some guy that her publicist had set her up with; but her own guy who would love her. When she was eighteen she fell for Jesse St. James. He was a lead on Broadway already and she was quickly becoming the new _it_ girl. It had gone so well until mid-way through the production of _Beauty and the Beast_ when she discovered he was curious about Gaston.

She had been his cover. Perhaps he was confused at the time. They never really spoke about it. She walked in to costumes and saw them in an embrace. Jesse pulled back, face red and flushed and refused to meet her eyes. Lunch was cancelled that day and he never called again. He just sent a text two weeks later saying he would be busy for a while.

Kurt told her not to worry about it. That she may have been chosen to be Jesse's safe place and she had done such an excellent job making him feel comfortable that he could explore those feelings. Rachel couldn't help the stabbing sensation to her heart and to be truthful her self-esteem took a hit.

Rachel brushed out her hair and applied the dry shampoo with a smile on her face.

 _Kurt._

Kurt had been on Broadway for a while until he decided he wanted to go to Fashion School. He was the first best friend she ever had and even though right now she wasn't happy with him, she felt as though he knew her secrets as his own.

Rachel's face fell as she thought about the current issues they were having.

Rachel had won a Tony and had the offer from London immediately afterwards. She had decided to take it. Kurt was always with Blaine, his fantastic boyfriend, and she had begun to feel like the third wheel. She thought it was selfish when Kurt got angry about her leaving. The four bedroom they shared still housed Santana and Mercedes when she left. He had Blaine. Rachel had no one.

What she hadn't expected was to come home and find that Kurt had allowed new tenants and had failed to mention it.

Mercedes had become engaged and moved in with Sam. Santana was now single and their high school friend Quinn had moved in.

 _Quinn Fabray._

Quinn was a YouTube star. Rachel had met her years ago backstage while she visited Kurt. Rachel really didn't give her a chance. She just knew her type. Blonde, big eyed. Soft spoken. Pretty. Charming. _Fake._

Unlike Rachel, Quinn had a soft spoken way of pretending to be graceful. Rachel recognized the act immediately and saw her for the pariah she was. She was a part of the group, and Santana seemed to worship her. Apparently now all of the world worshiped her as well.

Kurt had grown up with the group of friends in Ohio. They had only accepted Rachel because of their relationship with Kurt.

Rachel had grown up in Greenwich, Connecticut. Her two dads were kind of a big deal. Hiram Berry was a Senator and knew everything about everyone. If he didn't know, he could find out. Her dad LeRoy was a famous attorney known in New York City as the most ruthless man in the courtroom. Little did the public know that he was a teddy bear when he was at home with his family. They fostered and supported all of Rachel's dreams as a child. As she grew she thought their careers would slow down. That hadn't been the case. She wondered how they made it work with Hiram always in D.C. She also wondered if they were _truly_ happy.

Rachel turned on her phone as she exited the locker room. The four hours of dance made her stop thinking for a while, which is what she wanted, but now she had no idea what she would do the rest of the day.

Rachel's phone began making pinging sounds repeatedly. She thought it may shut off from all of the notifications. It hadn't been this way since she won the Tony. Before she could check to see what they said her phone blared with Kurt's ringtone.

She hadn't spoken to Kurt since their massive argument about him not telling her Quinn was a new roommate. Truth be told it had nothing to do with Quinn. Rachel missed seeing Kurt and he was still in Paris when she was home.

Suddenly the ringing stopped. Rachel looked down only to see Blaine's name appear. Rachel had a funny feeling in her stomach and accepted the call immediately.

"Rachel, thank God."

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"We've been trying to call you."

"Sorry. I was in dance and just turned my phone on. Is everything alright?"

Rachel heard Blaine's long sigh and knew that something was not right.

"Blaine? What is it?"

There was a long pause.

"Rachel, it's Finn. He's been hurt in a football game and is alone at the hospital. They won't tell us how bad it is and Kurt is going crazy. His family isn't there. They're flying out now."

Rachel stopped breathing as she felt the tears pool in her eyes.

"Rachel?"

"Yes. I'm here. What hospital?"

"I'll text you the specifics. Can you go check on him for us?"

"Of course. Tell Kurt I will see what I can find out."

"His dad is calling the hospital now to let them know you are coming."

"Okay."

"Thanks Rachel."

"Blaine? Can you tell Kurt it will be okay and that I love him?"

Rachel's voice cracked at the last statement. Kurt meant so much to her. Finn meant so much to Kurt.

Who was she kidding? Finn meant so much to Rachel as well. He just didn't know it.

 _Finn._

Finn Hudson was the man of Rachel's dreams. Literally. She heard Kurt go on and on about his brother the quarterback for years. He was a legend. While they were on Broadway he was the football star at OSU. He had led Ohio to two championships and was drafted to the Chicago Bears.

Rachel didn't meet Finn until after she won her Tony and he had signed his NFL contract. He came in town once before to see Kurt, but she didn't get to speak to him then because of the short amount of time he stayed in the city. She spotted him in the crowd next to Kurt's dad.

Finn Hudson was gorgeous. Rachel had studied press photos through the years and every time she saw him her stomach would flip and her smile would appear. He wasn't "movie star" beautiful according to her acquaintances on Broadway, but Rachel thought he was the sexiest man she had ever seen.

Finn came to New York for a long weekend; her last weekend before she moved away. Kurt and his family had spent every night together and did touristy things while Rachel packed her belongings. They all met up for dinner on Sunday and for once Rachel Barbra Berry was stunned silent.

He was so tall.

His eyes were like cinnamon and Rachel thought she would never see another pair like them. He was a work of art. Her tiny hand was in his as they shook hands upon meeting and Rachel was reduced to boneless goo. Wanting to melt in a puddle under his gaze, Kurt finally cleared his throat and Rachel looked away.

Kurt's dad was also in Washington a lot in Congress; although his claim to fame was a chain of car maintenance and part stores around the Midwest. Finn's mom was nurse and she was so very kind that it made Rachel wonder what it would be like to have her own mother. Rachel shook the emotions away at dinner but not before Finn caught the look in her eye. The rest of the people faded away when he looked at her. She felt him in her soul more than any number she would ever perform on Broadway.

Later that night they played darts at a local bar. Finn had gawkers and fans that he casually ignored while they stalked. Rachel silently thanked them for posting photos of their night together. Finn's smile on his face while Rachel's head was thrown back while laughing at something he had said. The difference in height and size made Rachel pause, but it also was the safest feeling she had known. It was the one night Rachel felt young. He was so carefree. So attentive. He made Rachel nervous and stutter over words at times but he would just smile in response.

They both didn't want the night to end. They didn't say much, but it was such a comfortable silence that Rachel didn't feel the need to talk incessantly. There were hugs but no kissing. He held her hand as they rode the elevator to her and Kurt's condo, but as soon as the Ohio gang spotted him their bubble had popped. Rachel fell asleep on the couch listening to Santana and Finn playing quarters, and when she woke up she was in her bed with her clothes still on. Rachel tried to stay angry about the fact that he hadn't tried to kiss her or that he didn't wake her up before leaving, but eventually she remembered how far out of her league he was and she pushed those feelings under the rug.

While in London Kurt had called her to tell her that Finn was signing with the Giants. Finn was in New York. Her New York. Her Finn.

And now her Finn was in the hospital.

Who was she kidding? They led very different lives. So much so that she doubted they would ever become anything more than family acquaintances.

He may not know it, but Rachel would always hope and dream about the tall guy with the perfect hands. And she would do whatever she could to make sure he was okay right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beautiful

Rachel's taxi approached the address Blaine had messaged and she could feel the air shift. She had to get to him, had to make sure Finn was okay. She was still a little nervous as to how they would allow her in his room since she wasn't family. Maybe all of those acting abilities would come in handy in case she needed to pretend to be his fiancé.

As she entered the building she took a moment to observe the people waiting in chairs to the right. Their faces downcast, worry aflight throughout the room.

Scanning the area before her Rachel spotted a desk area with a few receptionists. She picked an older man to approach, hoping he would help her get to Finn.

"I am looking for Finn Hudson?"

The man stared blankly at her.

"No reporters or fans allowed. Sorry."

Rachel winced at his cold demeanor. Maybe this would be harder than she thought.

Rachel glanced at her phone, trying to find Kurt's information.

"Sir, I'm not a reporter. I was sent by the family. Finn's parents are flying now, otherwise they would be here. "

The man peered over his glasses at Rachel and then back to the computer.

Why couldn't he be a Broadway fan?

Rachel was about to turn and call Kurt when she heard the man pick up the phone. She glanced at him and he looked at her expectantly.

"Your name?"

Rachel smiled brightly. "Rachel Berry."

The man's lips fell into a flat line and he pointed to the corner of the room near the elevators.

Rachel wasn't sure where she was going but she saw a security guard appear and walk towards her.

Before he could open his mouth Rachel spotted a rather tall woman wearing a Giants pullover. She approached Rachel and the worried look on her face was unmistakable. She was here for Finn as well.

"Rachel?"

"Yes."

The woman had piercing blue eyes and short curly hair.

"I'm Coach Bieste. I'm Finn's throwing coach."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. This woman could take her to Finn.

"How is he? Can I see him?"

Coach Bieste smiled a little and directed Rachel to follow her to the elevators. A guard moved and the elevator marked **Employees Only** suddenly opened. Rachel followed Coach and waited for an answer as the towering woman held her silence. The guard that had ridden with them held the elevator door for them until they were safely on a new floor filled with fresh flowers and marble.

"Sorry about not answering you. I've learned never to speak freely in the presence of people not employed by the Giants."

Rachel nodded her head.

"That's very considerate and smart."

Coach smiled a little. She continued to walk until they reached the end of the hall and sharply turned left. There was a double door that the Coach opened. A couch and chair sat opposite another set of doors. This apparently was a waiting room for the patient's room.

"He's still asleep. They had to knock him out because of the pain."

Rachel felt tears form again.

"What happened?"

Coach Bieste looked at her own hands as she shook her head.

"He went down hard. He was screaming in pain when we got to him. I thought it was his throwing arm, but apparently two three hundred pound men may have crushed his knee on a play. They brought in the XRay machines and it looks as though his knee is torn. We won't know more until Ortho comes up which should be shortly."

Rachel thought about Finn's pain. It was probably best he was knocked out.

"Can I see him?"

Coach opened the door and Rachel felt her own knees weaken at the man in the bed before her. Rachel slowly put one foot in front of the other and walked to the edge of the bed. She heard the door close behind her. Rachel wanted to turn to see if she was alone, but she couldn't look away.

It had been _years_ since she saw Finn in person. She had kept up with him on the internet and had a Google alert for him, but seeing him sleeping churned up emotions she thought she had buried.

Rachel walked to his right side and placed her bag in the chair near his bedside. She stood there staring at Finn. His hair was shorter than she remembered, he had more freckles than she recalled, and he was glorious. Rachel found herself longing to touch his face and had to stop the sob rising in her chest. She knew if she would release the breath she was holding the tears would fall. Rachel looked at the monitors beside him and everything looked okay she guessed. She wished she knew what all of the numbers meant.

Rachel spotted his hand and studied his long fingers. Whenever she thought of Finn Hudson she thought of his handsome smile with dimples and his hands that had felt like home for her. Her pinky finger slid next to his and Rachel jumped when the door behind her opened. A nurse walked in and walked with purpose to the machines and I.V. that Rachel just now noticed.

"Do you know how long he will be asleep?"

The red headed nurse was in her forties and she glanced at Rachel and then back to Finn.

"It's hard to say. It could be hours."

"Is he in a coma? Can he hear me? Should I talk to him or be silent?"

The nurse smiled a small smile.

"It's better if he rests. He didn't have a concussion, but he did scream and was in pain. I think he would still sleep, much like now, if you chose to talk to him."

Rachel looked at the sleeping giant for a moment and then moved her back as she placed the chair closer to Finn's bedside.

The nurse didn't say anything more and quietly exited the room.

Rachel looked around the room and then back to Finn's hand. With some trepidation she slowly moved her hand over his. At the contact she immediately felt sparks again and couldn't stop the tears that fell.

After a few minutes of crying Rachel used her free hand to wipe the tears away.

"Finn, if you can hear me, it's Rachel Berry. I hope you remember me. I'm Kurt's roommate and I know you have a lot of groupies that may follow you around and you may even be a man-whore, I really don't know, but I hope more than anything that you remember me. I've thought about you a lot. I don't think there is a day that something doesn't remind me of you. While we only spent hours together, I carried those memories with me for years. It was the one time in my life where I can remember feeling whole."

Rachel had more she wanted to say but decided she would stop before Finn woke up to ask who she was and then she would really feel like an idiot.

Until then, Rachel would lean back in her chair and watch Finn as her hand covered his.

Rachel wasn't sure how long she had watched him sleeping, but she heard him mumble in his sleep.

"Bachel."

Maybe Rachel was wishing she heard her name being mumbled. That had to be it. It sounded like Rachel but it wasn't clear.

"Beautiful."

Okay that word didn't sound as gargled.

Rachel's chest constricted as she waited for Finn to wake. After a few moments his breathing returned to a steady deep rhythm and Rachel knew he was still sleeping.

A doctor came in at some point and he was accompanied by a nurse and Coach Bieste.

"He's still out I see."

Rachel turned to see a middle-aged man with greying hair staring at Finn. Rachel quickly removed her hand from Finn's and noticed that his heartbeat sped up momentarily. Rachel nervously looked on and then noted the raised eyebrow on Coach Bieste's face.

Shit. She had been caught.

But Finn was a family friend. Perhaps Rachel wanted to comfort him and liked to hold people's hands? Yes that sounded like a good response if the Coach quizzed her about it later.

"He should wake up in a few hours. When he does let the nurses know. He may need more pain meds. Coach, a word?"

The doctor escorted Coach Bieste out of the room while the nurse wrote something in Finn's file.

"He will be okay, won't he?"

The same nurse from earlier smiled again.

"I think he may need surgery but he should be fine. Just out of it for a few days until we can operate."

Rachel hoped Finn would be okay. What If he couldn't play football again? Finn lived for football.

The nurse closed the file and turned to walk away.

"Any other questions?"

Rachel tried to recall everything the doctor had said.

"How do I let you know when he wakes up?"

The nurse nodded and pointed to a button on the bed.

"Press this button and we will come running."

Rachel smiled in appreciation and watched Finn sleeping. As soon as she heard the door close Rachel placed her hand back on his. She swore Finn's lips curved into a smile at the gesture.

Rachel heard footsteps and a male voice before she looked back to see the door open. Coach Bieste walked in with a guy who had his head shaved. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Is he awake yet?"

Rachel sat up in her chair and shook her head.

"Hudson, wake the hell up!"

Rachel almost jumped at the volume the man used at his injured friend.

"So you're Rachel Berry?"

Rachel found her voice and bit back the reprimand she wanted to throw his way for yelling at Finn.

"I am Rachel Berry. Who are you?"

Rachel noticed the man stand a little taller while adjusting his leather jacket.

"Noah Puckerman. Puck."

Ohhhhhh. That is why he looked familiar. She had seen pictures of this guy with Santana and Quinn.

"Nice to meet you."

"How long have you been here?"

Rachel thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I got here earlier. Kurt called and asked if I could be here."

Rachel's palm hit her forehead.

"Shoot! I forgot to call Kurt."

Puck smiled a little.

"Go call him and I'll sit here with my boy until you get back. I'm sure he would rather wake up to see your face and not mine."

Rachel wasn't sure how to take that last statement but she grabbed her phone and excused herself from the room.

Rachel had given Blaine and Kurt an update via speakerphone and found out Finn's parents were stuck in traffic. She promised to call them every few hours and couldn't slow her steps to get back to Finn's bedside. She just had a feeling he would wake up soon.

Rachel opened the double doors and noted that Coach Bieste wasn't in the room. Puck stood at the end of the bed and wiped his face suddenly when he saw Rachel.

"Any change?"

"Not yet. I'm going to grab coffee with Coach. Want anything to eat?"

Rachel remembered she hadn't eaten since this morning but she had zero appetite.

"No thank you. That's very kind of you."

Puck turned around and walked out of the room.

Rachel sank back into her chair and made sure her phone was on vibrate.

She looked back at the gorgeous man in front of her.

 _Pictures will never do you justice._

Rachel's hand found Finn's again.

"Finn, I'll be here as long as it takes for you to wake up."

Rachel didn't get a chance to say anything more as felt Finn's finger move underneath her hand.

Rachel looked up and saw Finn's half lidded eyes opening until she saw the most beautiful shade of whiskey appear. His voice was hoarse, but Rachel would never forget the sound of her name coming from Finn's lips.

"Rachel?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I don't intend on making Finn into an idiot, but he is on some heavy pain medication at first. Also, someone asked about Quinn and Finn. Other than referencing Quinn as a past experience and a YouTube star, Quinn will not be involved in their relationship.**

Chapter 3: Dreaming

Finn couldn't remember the last time his body felt this sore. Everything hurt. Even his eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. The last time he felt this horrible he had the flu. Did he have the flu again?

He felt the bright lights and the doctors examining him. He knew he heard them say that he would need an x-ray and possibly surgery. He recognized Coach Bieste's voice asking about it all – and then he drifted in and out of sleep.

Oh.

He didn't have the flu. He had an injury caused by two huge Philadelphia Eagles who were playing defense. He wonders if they won the game? Maybe Coach Bieste will tell him when she comes back in. Right now Finn just knew he needed sleep. He would take a nap and find out the score later.

Finn must be having one of those dreams again. Those dreams where Rachel Berry holds his hand and sings that Beyonce song about angels. This is his favorite dream.

Wow. It's been a few months since he dreamed about her, but this is a good one. He can almost hear her voice.

Rachel never asked him if he remembered her in any of the other dreams. Of course he remembered her. The memory of her laugh and those white perfect teeth cause his head to cloud up sometimes. All he can do is think about her and wonder where she is.

Wait. Is Rachel here?

Finn gathers all the strength he can to say her name.

"Bachel."

He wonders if she is near. He tells her she is beautiful in his dream and then drifts back to sleep.

Why is Puck in this dream?

Wait. Why is Puck introducing himself to Rachel? Where did her hand go?

Rachel was holding onto his hand. The memory of how her hand fit perfectly into his larger one is a feeling he would know anywhere.

No Puck! Stop talking to her. He promised he wouldn't ever talk to another girl Finn liked again. It was the one condition of him forgiving Puck for the Quinn debacle. Quinn Schminn. Who cares? Rachel is here.

Rachel mentioned Kurt's name. Is Kurt here too? Good. He can save Rachel from Puck.

Finn could hear voices again.

Puck is still here and he just asked Rachel to dinner.

Finn has to wake up. He tells himself to wake up now. He has to see if she is really here.

Finn doesn't hear anything for a bit but then he hears Rachel's voice and he tells himself he _must_ wake up to see if she is there.

He feels the familiar weight of her hand again and tries to wiggle his own. He hears her gasp and wills his eyes to open. Oh shit. She's really here.

"Rachel?"

Rachel Berry is here. Wherever here is. She has bangs and a few highlights in her hair now. She doesn't have much makeup on and is wearing a purple top and black tight yoga pants. Damn. Is he still dreaming? Rachel never looked _this_ real in his dreams.

"Finn? Oh my gosh, Finn!"

Rachel is definitely here. Finn looks at the Rachel and then notices the hospital bed. Rachel must sense the urge to do something because she is studying the bed rails all of a sudden.

"Sorry Finn. I have to find the button for the nurses."

Nurses?

Memories come crashing back and Finn winces as he remembers his leg. Rachel's face is determined as she repeatedly pushes a button.

Finn wants to speak. Wants to say something but he is just stunned. Rachel is here. Why is Rachel here?

A nurse comes rushing in. "You didn't have to press the button so many times."

Rachel rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

Uh oh. Finn knows this look. Big Red nurse is about to get it.

Rachel squints her eyes as though she can shoot laser beams through them. Rachel would be a hot superhero.

The nurse is talking into a phone and then pours Finn some water in one of those cups that taste like plastic. Ugh.

Even though he doesn't like the plastic taste Finn is suddenly thirsty and begins to drink the water.

"Easy. Sip the water."

What the hell does that mean? Why would he sip? He feels like he ate dirt. He would know. He ate dirt as a kid with Puck.

Finn must have done something right because Rachel is smiling at him.

He looks into her eyes and can't help to get lost in the beautiful sable brown. Rachel's eyes remind him of the color of his favorite horse on his wallpaper back home.

Good God, he must be on some drugs. He feels his I.Q. has fallen twenty points.

The nurse looks and Rachel are speaking but he has zoned out. Big Red leaves and Rachel stands by his side.

"Hi." She says it in such a shy way and Finn wonders if Kurt told her about his crush on her.

Finnn _sips_ water before trying to speak.

"Hey Rachel."

Rachel smiles until her eyes squint and Finn knows she is happy to see him too.

"I was worried about you."

Finn shies away momentarily before looking back up.

"If I had known you would come if I got hurt then I would have done this months ago."

Rachel places her hand over her heart and Finn sees the unshed tears.

"Did I say something wrong? Rachel please don't cry."

Rachel looks at Finn and wonders if he has any clue how happy she is that he is awake.

"I'm sorry Finn. I was worried about you and it's been so long since I have seen you."

Wait. Rachel was supposed to be in London. Kurt told him she wasn't supposed to be finish her play for another twenty-seven days. _Not that he was counting._

"Arent you supposed to be in London?"

Rachel's eyes grow large. Why would Finn know that bit of information?

"I came home early. I missed home."

"Did the play end early?"

Rachel smiles at Finn and how he asks questions rather than assume.

"Actually I had an understudy who was really great. I thought maybe it was someone else's turn to be in the spotlight."

Finn held Rachel's gaze for a bit.

"I thought you had to have all the attention. Don't tell Kurt this. He may take back your diva nickname."

Rachel laughed and Finn felt it all the way to his toes. He could listen to her laugh every second of every day. She was so gorgeous.

"I'd ask how you are doing, but you _are_ in a hospital bed."

Finn smirked a little. His dimple showed and Rachel felt her heart speed up to double the speed. Rachel wondered if Finn knew how gorgeous he was.

Finn looked around before finding Rachel's face again. His knee began to pulse, a dull ache overtaking him. He tried to hide it but Rachel didn't miss a beat.

"Finn, what is it?" Rachel's hand touched Finn's arm and he momentarily forgot that he had a leg.

Rachel pulled her hand back quickly as though she had been shocked.

Finn gritted his teeth as the searing pain rushed through his system.

"Rachel."

"I'll get a doctor."

Rachel began pressing on the button she had found earlier.

"Rachel."

Rachel finally looked into Finn's eyes.

"Can you please put your hand back on my arm?"

Rachel looked into Finn's eyes and nodded her head before placing her hand back on his arm.

"Thank you. It felt better when you did that earlier."

Rachel remained motionless as her hand found Finn's.

The nurse came in and knew immediately Finn was in pain.

"Your blood pressure is up. I'm dosing you some pain medication now. Your family just arrived and they are coming up the elevator now."

Finn nodded a little and then the door to the room flew open again. The Hummels were here. Congressman Hummel and Finn's mother rushed to Finn's side. Rachel went to step away but Finn flipped his hand and grabbed the edge of her fingers. Rachel felt his motion and looked up to see Finn shake his head no before staring at their hands. Rachel didn't say a word, she brought her free hand up to cup his one hand in-between both of her small hands. Carole was looking over Finn's vitals and didn't seem to notice the two, but Rachel looked over at Burt and he winked at her.

Rachel was forced out of the room when the Orthopedic surgeon and Finn's doctor consulted with each other. Carole and Coach Bieste were with him as well.

Rachel had walked into the restroom and noticed how horrible she looked. Her eyes were red and all puffy. Why couldn't her stage crying translate into her everyday crying? On stage she never looked this bad after shedding tears. Rachel shook her hair out of the ponytail and wished she had looked a little more put together before Finn woke up.

Who was she kidding? No matter how many highlights or false eyelashes she applied, she would never be in the same league with Finn Hudson. Rachel's head knew this, but her heart only saw the way he looked at her and wouldn't let her stop holding his hand. Only after new pain medication started to take effect did he actually let her walk away.

Rachel looked in her bag for some lip gloss. She had to have _something_ there to help. She had one of those eos lip balms in her bag. That was it. Oh that's right, Rachel was the idiot who left the bag with makeup and shampoo and conditioner at home.

Oh well.

Rachel looked at her phone. She had fourteen missed calls and it took too long for her text messages to load. She took this as a sign that she should look through those when she got _really_ bored.

Rachel found Kurt's number and he answered on the second ring.

"How is he?"

"Your dad and Carole are here. They are with him now. The doctors needed to talk to him about his knee."

"Is it bad?"

"I think he is in a lot more pain than he lets on. I was shocked he remembered me."

Kurt snorts and Rachel pauses.

"Rachel, I may or may not have told you Finn asks about you often."

Rachel feels her chest constricting again.

"What do you mean Kurt? How often does he ask?"

"He is always curious. I kind of like making him work for it."

"Kurt, why did you not tell me this?"

Rachel tries to calm down, but she is seething.

"Rachel if you knew my brother wanted to move to New York to be closer to you then you never would have come home because you wanted to. If nothing happened or if it went the wrong way you would blame him for you giving London up. I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't do that to us. I have more to lose than he does here."

Rache0l thought about what Kurt said and contemplated it momentarily.

"Kurt, does Finn like me as a friend or more than that? You know he could have anyone. I am sure he has some girlfriend somewhere."

"Rachel stop being stupid! If I tell you that my brother asks about you when he doesn't even ask about my life do not come back with that insecure bull."

"But Kurt, he's Finn Hudson."

Kurt silently screamed.

"You won a Tony. People pay very good money to watch you night after night. How can you be this insecure?"

Rachel doesn't tell Kurt that she doesn't know why, she just is.

"Rachel, pull yourself together. Go back in there and get your man. I know you have him Google alert."

 _Shit._

"Okay."

"And Rachel, whatever you do, do not freak out and clam up. He has insecurity issues too and it will be a big clusterfuck if you don't take some sort of lead."

Rachel stares at the phone as she realizes Kurt has hung up on her.

Pulling on her top and checking her ass out in the mirror, Rachel throws her hair up in a bun on top of her head before leaving the bathroom.

Rachel could do this. She could be confident and strong. She had to be.

Especially if Finn needed her to be strong.

Especially if it meant getting her man.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Confusion

Finn woke up and didn't see Rachel. What he did see made him angry. His mom, the coach, a doctor and a nurse all stood around talking about him like he wasn't in the room. They were discussing Finn's surgery that he hadn't even agreed to.

Coach Bieste looked over to see Finn awake with a scowl on his face .

"Finn! Hey! We are discussing options for you. How are you feeling?"

Finn couldn't help but feel a little better around Coach Bieste. She had worked just as hard as he had on his career. Now he was unsure if he would have a career.

Carole turned towards Finn before she spoke. "Honey, they can operate tomorrow morning."

The doctor didn't even look at Finn. He shook Carole's hand and walked out.

What the hell?

"He didn't need to talk to me?"

Finn's mom noticed his tone of voice and came to place her hand on Finn's head feeling for a fever.

"He will be back later to discuss it all with you again when we aren't here. He just stopped by to meet us. He was needed in surgery."

Funny the _surgeon_ could talk to them but not to Finn.

Finn just wasn't happy. He hated people making decisions for him. He hadn't felt this angry and out of control since high school. He loved his mom but sometimes she forgot he could make his own decisions.

Coach Bieste looked at Carole as Carole began to check over monitors. Even the way she was breathing was setting Finn off.

Finn looked at his own hands before asking the question he needed the answer to. "Where's Rachel?"

Before anyone could answer the door opened. Finn looked up hoping it would be her, but instead Burt walked in the door. No one was behind him.

"Hey Finn. How are you feeling?"

Finn wanted to tell them he felt like shit and needed to know where the only one he wanted to see was. But this was Burt. Finn looked passed him and to the door. Maybe he could will her to come to him. Jedi mind tricks could come in handy right about now.

"She's in the bathroom. Or getting coffee. I think she called Kurt to give him an update."

Burt hadn't even been there to hear Finn's question but somehow knew who Finn was wanting to see.

Finn looked at Burt and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thanks. I feel horrible."

Carole started fluffing pillows and looking at Finn's I.V.

"Finn, we can get more pain medication."

Finn quickly shook his head no. Pain meds made him sleep and right now he just wanted to see Rachel again. To make sure she was here and that she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye . He had waited years to see her again and she was back in New York.

The door opened again and Puck came back in the room carrying a brown bag.

"Hey man, I sneaked you some food in. I figured you would enjoy it more than the crap they have here."

Finn wanted the food, he wanted everyone to go away. He wanted the petite brunette to come back so he would know she _was_ coming back.

Carole stood with her hands on her hips looking at Puck. Finn knew he should help him out.

"Thanks man. It smells good."

Puck nodded to him. Puck knew the look in his eyes. It was that look Finn had in high school before he beat the crap out of him.

Puck was searching for words to calm Finn down but he saw Finn's face relax as he looked towards the door.

Finn couldn't believe his eyes. She was here. She was even more gorgeous than he remembered. She came back! Yes! If Finn didn't have all these people around he would fist pump the air, so he settled for a smile.

Rachel looked around the room and then back to Finn. When she saw the corner of his mouth lift in a smile she couldn't help but smile back. It was unfair how one look could throw her world off of its axis.

The moment between Finn and Rachel was cut short when Puck finally spoke.

"Hey Shorty, I didn't know you would still be here now that Finn's parents are here."

Rachel swallowed hard at the statement Puck threw her way. How could she tell them that she wouldn't leave him without scaring Finn away?

Rachel didn't have to think of something to say, Puck continued voicing his thoughts.

"Santana was pissed Kurt called you and not her."

Rachel's eyes grew in size before landing on Finn. Finn looked a little confused.

Finn _was_ confused.

Was she only here for Kurt? Did she not feel anything when she touched him? Was his crush one sided? Finn always knew Rachel was out of his league.

Now he was even more pissed off than before.

Rachel saw Finn's jaw clench and she knew that whatever Puck had said had hit a nerve with Finn.

Carole spoke, "Rachel, it was so nice of you to come and stay with Finn until we could arrive. I know you must be tired"

Rachel worried that they were about to tell her to leave.

Rachel glanced at Coach Bieste before answering. "I know Coach is tired as well. It's been a trying day for all of us."

Rachel noticed Finn hadn't stopped looking at her and he his jaw was still set. She wondered if that was frustration or pain he was feeling.

"Finn, are you feeling okay? Can I get you anything?"

Finn had no clue how Rachel could make his heart come to the surface and calm his nerves just by saying his name. But she did. He just wanted her to come back and put her hands on him again.

A few moments passed before Finn thought of anything to say. His mom was explaining something to Puck about the surgery and Finn just couldn't take it anymore.

"Can everyone just leave?"

Finn didn't even recognize his own voice, and he wasn't sure if he asked the question but when he looked up he saw everyone's faces and knew he had.

Carole opened her mouth to speak but Burt grabbed her hand. "Finn, we will go check in at the hotel. We will be back tomorrow."

Carole couldn't resist. "What about the surgery?"

Finn sighed. "I'll speak with the doctor and make sure you know what I decide."

Puck heard the tone in Finn's voice. He set the brown bag down on the swinging tray next to the bed. "Later."

Finn nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Coach Bieste spoke next. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Coach followed Puck out of the room which left Burt, Carole, and Rachel. Rachel took sudden interest in her hands, not sure how she would say goodbye or what this meant. Finn wanted to tell her he didn't mean for her to go, but he just couldn't handle everyone else right now.

Rachel looked up and faced Burt and Carole.

"Do you all have my number in case you need something?"

Finn didn't miss the hesitation or the frown Rachel was wearing. He would do anything to not have to see her like this.

"Rachel, I didn't mean you. Can you stay?"

Three heads turned to look at Finn. Rachel's eyes grew before she nodded while wearing a smile.

Finn swore he stopped breathing. _She's gorgeous._

No one noticed the corners of Burt's mouth turn up. He couldn't help smiling. He had always known Finn liked Rachel, and he was pretty positive Rachel was the incentive that led Finn to move to New York.

Rachel didn't speak she just kept smiling and walked towards Finn's side.

Carole hugged Finn and Burt said his goodbyes as they left the room. The door closed and Finn felt as though he could breathe again.

%

"I guess it was probably getting too crowded in here?"

Finn looked at Rachel and nodded his head. He leaned back on his pillow. It felt like his blood pressure was returning to normal.

Rachel walked over to the brown bag Puck had left.

"Okay, it looks like there is a cheeseburger and some fries, and oh, there's a drink in here too."

Finn could listen to Rachel talk forever.

"Want to split it?"

Rachel tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm actually pretty much all vegetarian now. Wow. I haven't had a french-fry since I was a child."

Finn's mouth remained open as he just stared at Rachel.

"How is that possible?"

Rachel blushed and laughed nervously. She laid everything out on napkins for him and brought the tray so that he could reach everything.

"Do you need me to feed you or do you have this?"

Finn laughed for the first time today. The sound made Rachel's heart swell and she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

"Hmm. I think I can handle this. I do need some sunglasses to shield my eyes from the whitest teeth in the world. Are you doing toothpaste commercials yet?"

It was Rachel's turn to laugh.

"Stop flirting and eat your dinner."

Finn couldn't help the moan of appreciation for the cheeseburger. Rachel couldn't help the burn that she felt on her cheeks. She wondered if this is how he sounded when he was happy in other ways. Rachel quickly tried to keep those thoughts at bay. He was injured. She shouldn't be thinking like that.

"Rachel, what are you thinking about over there?"

Rachel shook her head and sat down in the chair beside Finn's bed. When she looked up Finn was holding out a french fry and waiting for her to take it.

"Finn, I cannot eat your food. That is for you."

"I need to see you break routine. I know you want one. C'mon. Don't deny a dying man."

Rachel gasped. "That is not even funny."

Finn's smile fell.

"Sorry."

Rachel looked at Finn's outstretched hand and knew she had to make the smile reappear again. She leaned over and bit the fry he was holding.

Finn heard Rachel moan as she ate the fry and he knew he had to think about the mailman. Geez. How could one person be so sexy?

"That is so good."

Finn held another one out and Rachel happily ate.

"No more. I'm supposed to be taking care of you, not letting you feed fries to me."

Finn couldn't stop the next words before they were spoken.

"No, it's my job to take care of you."

Rachel felt chills along her arms as he spoke. Never did she dream he would be this way with her. No one had really ever wanted to take care of her. It had always been Rachel looking out for herself.

Finn continued to eat and finish his dinner. He fed Rachel one more fry but she allowed him to eat in silence.

"So, did you come as a favor to Kurt?"

Rachel looked at Finn's face and was puzzled. Did he really not know?

"Actually, I wasn't speaking to Kurt this morning, Blaine called. But as soon as I heard about you I wouldn't be anywhere else. I was just happy I didn't have to convince them I was your fiancé."

Finn nearly sent his soda flying as he heard Rachel speak about being his fiancé. For some reason the idea didn't freak him out. Completely.

"Why aren't you speaking to Kurt?"

Rachel sighed and pulled her knees into the chair.

"It's a long story. Are you sure you don't need to sleep?"

Finn laughed.

"C'mon. I shared my fries. Spill."

Rachel looked in time to see Finn wink at her and she had to stop herself from jumping on him and kissing him.

"While I was in London Kurt moved someone in to the loft and didn't tell me."

Finn nodded.

"So you met Quinn?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh that's right. You were all friends in Ohio."

Finn shook his head.

"She is not my friend. In fact she is the reason I have not been to Kurt's place. Plus you weren't there."

Rachel blushed and Finn felt all kinds of butterflies. He wondered if she knew what she was doing to him, or how many times he thought about her. And here she was. Talking to him. The sexiest woman he ever met, and she thought he was funny.

"Well, it's nice to know that you noticed I wasn't there."

"You can bet on that."

Rachel knew her face was on fire. She looked down.

"So you were mad he didn't tell you?"

Rachel sighed.

"It's everything. He didn't tell me. She's horrid. Santana is even more difficult to live with when she is around. Kurt wasn't here and it felt like high school again. They just remind me of the popular kids that I never fit in with."

Finn couldn't imagine anyone not liking Rachel.

"You can always come over to my apartment if it gets too bad."

Rachel smiled and Finn felt like he won a Super Bowl.

"Really? Wouldn't I cramp your style with the ladies? I guess I could help you decide who to date."

Finn's face fell again. What the hell? How could she not know?

"I have a type. A specific type. No one came close to it, so I decided not to even try."

Oh. Rachel wondered if his type was a supermodel. She saw him wink at her and Kurt's voice telling her to get her man echoed in her head.

"Hmm. I have a type as well. I don't think anyone could come close. Literally. He's pretty tall."

Finn's face lit up.

"Please tell me you aren't talking about some NBA player."

Rachel laughed and shook her head.

"Good to know. My type is actually a lot shorter with the brightest smile on earth. She's gorgeous."

Rachel felt like she may need to kiss him, or kill this girl if it wasn't herself.

"Well, she sounds lovely. And extremely lucky to have your interest."

Finn couldn't look away from her glowing eyes.

"She's had me for years."

Rachel inched closer to Finn and wondered if he would want her to kiss him. Because she wanted to. Badly.

Finn's hand found Rachel's and stroked the top of her hand with his thumb.

The door suddenly opened and Finn looked up to see the surgeron coming in.

 _Shit._ He had forgotten all about the surgery.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Decisions

Finn was currently discussing his surgery options with his surgeon. The General Manager of the Giants, his Coach and his Sports Agent walked in moments after the doctor had and Rachel excused herself from the room. She wanted to help Finn, but also knew he needed to hear everyone out and make this health decision on his own.

The doors opened suddenly and as the men passed her they nodded their heads as if to say she could go in now. Coach Bieste appeared and her piercing blue eyes met Rachel's. Rachel felt as though Coach wanted to say something, but she just walked away.

Even from a distance Rachel could see the scowl on Finn's face. She wasn't sure if he wanted to be alone or if he needed a friend right now, but she wanted to give him the option of deciding.

Rachel watched her feet move in front of her until the chair she had sat in was in her periphery. She looked up and saw that Finn was staring ahead and had not acknowledged her presence yet. Taking a gamble, she sat in the chair.

Minutes passed before Rachel spoke.

"Finn do you want me to leave?"

Finn waited several moments before turning and facing her. His cheeks were red, forehead strained and Rachel noticed that the sides of his neck were red as well.

"No."

Rachel wasn't sure if she should try to talk or not so she just sat silently looking at her fingernails.

"I don't really have an option. My surgery is tomorrow morning."

Rachel brought her knees into the chair and shifted to stare at Finn.

"Do you need me to call anyone for you?"

Finn looked confused for a moment.

"Are you leaving?"

Rachel sat a little straighter.

"Do you want me to?"

Finn shook his head no.

"Finn, I just wondered if I should call and let your mom know."

Finn looked as though he had forgotten about calling his mom.

"Coach said she would call."

Rachel nodded her head once.

"Is there anything I can get for you before surgery?"

Finn's lips went into a hard line before shaking his head no again.

Rachel thought this was the worst conversation they had ever had. Rachel wasn't sure how to close the communication gap and she didn't think she was in a place to ask him what he was thinking about. As if Finn could read her mind, he began to speak.

"They didn't give me the option to not have the surgery. They all had this plan for physical therapy and recovery. They've already replaced me with the backup QB and they want me to help him if he has any questions. They didn't ask if I want to come back, if I want to retire, if I want the surgery or a second opinion. They just railroaded me like my mom used to do as a kid."

Rachel was taken aback by Finn's confession. She saw his hands clenched in fists and noticed the blood pressure monitor number turn red.

Rachel took her hand and placed it over his fist. She leaned closer so she could use both hands to unclench his balled up hand.

No one said anything, but Rachel drew lazy circles on his palm until she saw the numbers on the monitors start to drop. Rachel didn't overanalyze her thoughts, she just began talking.

"I strained my voice once. It was serious and they thought I would need surgery. I was scared. What did I have to offer the world if not my voice? I wanted to be on Broadway since I was a little girl. It was my calling and it the threat of it being taken away from me gave me my first panic attack. Performing in front of thousands didn't scare me, having theater taken away did. I went to therapy after I won the Tony…"

Rachel looks up into Finn's eyes and sees he is paying attention to her.

"I've never told anyone I went to therapy. Only a few know about the vocal strain."

Finn gives Rachel a partial smile as though he is happy she is confiding in him so she continues.

"My therapist had a theory that I wasn't afraid of being able to sing professionally, but that I was petrified of the unknown. He said that I had some confidence issues that were masked by my love for Broadway, but more than insecurity, I was scared of the choices that would come from not having Broadway as a crutch."

Finn's head turned to the side and his mouth was barely open. Rachel continued.

"At the time I thought he was completely senile and didn't understand me at all. It wasn't until I was in London that I understood what he meant."

Rachel was lost in a fog until she heard Finn's voice.

"Did you leave London because you missed home or did you leave London because you wanted something different?"

Rachel looked at her hands instead of looking into Finn's knowing eyes.

"I wanted more. Maybe it's my age, or maybe I missed home. I just want a place that I feel whole."

Finn saw the tears in Rachel's eyes and grabbed her hand, running his thumb over the top of her wrist.

"Have you ever felt whole?"

Rachel stared at Finn as soon as the question was spoken. How could he know? Should she tell him?

Rachel sucked in the air for a moment before releasing it.

"There was this one night, where I felt content. I wasn't on stage, and I felt like I could be loved for more than Broadway."

Finn gave Rachel a sad smile before searching her eyes.

"I want to go out my own way. If I can't play football anymore, after all the years I gave to the sport, I want to be able to walk away on my terms. Not because I can't play and got replaced."

Rachel placed her free hand atop the hand traveling her wrist.

"Do you think this is the end of your career? Don't athletes have surgery and come back to their careers?"

Finn sucked in a breath.

"Some do. Others don't. I don't know that I want to work as hard as it would demand. To rehabilitate from knee surgery would take months of never missing a day, working harder than ever just to have the same range of motion. And if they ever tackled me again in my knee I would be back to square one, maybe worse. I don't know that my head is in it."

Rachel couldn't imagine the toll it would take on Finn's body to compete again, and if something happened to him after he worked so hard it would be a travesty.

"What does your heart tell you?"

The moment is momentarily broken when a nurse comes in with a new bag of liquid for his I.V.

"Do you need anything, Mr. Hudson?"

Finn looks at Rachel as he replies.

"I have everything I want right now."

The nurse looks between the two and notices the hand holding. She walks out of the room after noting his vitals in his chart.

"Finn are you tired?"

"I don't want to sleep. I know you're tired though. Crawl in."

Finn holds the covers back.

"Finn Hudson, I cannot get in the same bed with you."

"Oh come on Rach, I know you're not that kind of girl, but I want to take care of you."

"Finn, you are in the hospital. I am supposed to be taking care of you."

Finn looks younger as he gives Rachel a smirk that makes Rachel forget to breathe.

"Come on."

"Finn, do you have enough room? What if I hurt you?"

"Rachel, I trust that you won't hurt me. "

Rachel can't help but think how true that statement is, in so many ways.

Rachel slips her Toms off and climbs in the bed leaning on her raised arm so that her upper body isn't on the pillow. Finn grabs her by the waist and pulls her down. Rachel's head settles on his chest and she feels his arm wrap around her.

"Much better. I feel better already."

Rachel laughs and Finn leans his head down to smell her hair. It's soft, shiny, and smells of vanilla and strawberries. Finn thinks it's the best smell in the entire world. He also loves how Rachel fits near him. She's so tiny, but she is so warm.

Rachel slowly relaxes into Finn's chest and pulls her hand near her head. Finn's free hand begins to run his fingers through Rachel's hair; loving how it feels like silk.

"When I was a kid it was just my mom and me."

Rachel moves her hand up and down Finn's chest as he continues.

"She dated a string of horrible guys and then after she got dumped really hard she just worked all the time. I watched her working for us. I vowed it wouldn't be so hard forever – that when I could make money I would never let us be _that_ poor again. I wasn't coordinated enough to play basketball, but my friend Puck had this guy that lived near him and they threw the football around all the time. One day while Puck and I were playing he taught me how to throw a spiral. At first I hated him helping me. It reminded me that I didn't have a Dad of my own. Puck was relentless with the football tossing, so eventually I started playing on his recreational team. We both went out for J.V. at school and made it. I was finally popular for something. No one cared that I tripped over my feet or that I could never finish a book, I was the football guy."

Finn pauses for a moment. Rachel glances up at him. Finn stares into her brown eyes and knows he's never seen anyone so beautiful before.

"Was that all I get?"

Finn winks. "No. Just making sure you aren't asleep."

Rachel laughs a little and pinches his side.

"Okay! I'll continue."

Rachel nods her head and puts her head back on his chest. It feels _too_ comfortable and Rachel knows she should be afraid that this won't last, but she doesn't want to go there right now.

"Anyway, I led us to state my freshman year. My mom had her first encounter with a College Scout and she decided that football was my future."

Rachel wants to ask questions but decides to just listen. If she asks something he may not continue and she loves feeling so close to him.

"We still struggled with money but life was easier. Football took over my life. I dated the head cheerleader because I was _that_ football guy. She came from money and never would have given me the time of day had it not been for football. I was Homecoming King, Prom King, you name it, I won football games. "

"My mom met Kurt's dad at a football game. He was a Booster. He was well off; nothing like now, but they did okay. I sort of knew who Kurt was because he was always getting picked on. I couldn't stand Burt or Kurt for a while. One day I noticed Kurt had gotten the crap beaten out of him. Not the normal slushie to the face or dumpster dive, but like black and blue eyes. Something took over and I tricked Kurt into telling me who it was. I beat him up. Puck sided with the other guys, the cheerleader sided with the other guys and I had enough."

"We had a football game and I skipped it. Everyone suddenly forgave me when they lost with the second string QB. I joined Glee club to make sure Kurt didn't get hurt again."

Rachel can't help herself. She looks up and kisses Finn on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

Rachel can't help the tears in her eyes.

"You're just so kind. Please continue."

Finn feels Rachel on his chest again.

"I met a lot of really cool people in Glee club. You met Sam, right?"

"I met Sam a few times."

"Have you met Artie or Mike Chang?"

Rachel looks up and notices Finn is already staring down at her.

"I haven't met them before."

Finn places his hand on the side of Rachel's cheek and slowly rubs his thumb over it.

"Artie is my roommate. He's really cool."

"You'll have to tell me more about him before I meet him."

Rachel sees the small smile on Finn's lips. She leans in to his palm on the side of her face.

"Did Artie move here when you did?"

Finn shakes his head no. Rachel is worried that if she continues to look into his eyes he will stop talking about his life so she lays her head back on his chest. To her surprise, Finn moves his hand over so his thumb can still brush faint lines along Rachel's cheek.

"I was happy in Glee club."

"You know you are going to have to sing with me, right?"

Finn smiles.

"I'm not on the same planet as you when it comes to singing."

"Maybe I want to decide that for myself."

Finn laughs and Rachel feels the vibrations through his chest.

"Okay. If you want it, you got it."

Rachel wishes there were a way to seep into Finn's chest and stay there forever. He's just so warm and protective.

"So you took Glee club to Nationals too. I saw the photos in Kurt's room."

"Yep. We went to Nationals. Kurt's a few years younger than I am. I was happy when he was able to make it to Broadway. I was in college at the time and I'll never forget he said I had to come to Manhattan. I had absolutely no room in my schedule, but Mom kept pushing until I came. I saw you on stage that night. I swear it felt like you looked at me."

Rachel wonders if Finn can feel the blush on her cheeks.

"Well how could I not? You towered over the rest of the audience."

Finn laughs loudly and Rachel looks up to see the carefree look on his face. His dimples are showing and Rachel thinks this may be her favorite way to see Finn Hudson.

"Funny."

"If it gets the dimples to come out I will memorize a joke book."

Finn laughs as Rachel gets back into her position on his chest; apparently he doesn't know she wasn't kidding.

"I had to know more about Belle. You are so talented. I swear it was like I couldn't breathe watching you up there."

Rachel looks into Finn's eyes once more and sees that he is serious when saying this. She lifts her body up a little until her face is aligned with his.

"I thought you were so handsome that night. I wasn't prepared for you to be so amazing and sweet when you came back after the draft."

"Yeah. Rachel, I'm going to tell you something no one else knows; not even Kurt. I don't want to hold anything back from you."

Rachel leans back a little and searches Finn's eyes.

"You can trust me."

"I know. While in college Burt ran for Congress. It helped that his step-son had helped OSU win a National Championship. I always knew it, but he never said anything to me directly. There was so much pressure on me to go with the Bears. I never wanted to be that kid who didn't have money. The NFL was how I would make my mark. I met with the Giants and I really liked them, but my mom came to me and said that Burt had some 'pressure' from the Bears since they all were in the same region, and had lots of business dealings together. Burt never came to me, but I kind of knew that if I didn't go with them his life would be hell. So I did it. I went with the Bears. All of my friends moved to New York, and I was in Chicago. I thought about you, a lot. Like a lot, a lot. I hated football suddenly. It felt dirty and wrong. So I started investing in restaurants and became a silent partner in quite a few in New York."

Rachel knew her eyes had grown in size. Holy shit.

"So why did you finally transfer to the Giants? For the restaurants? "

Finn's cheeks flushed at the question.

"I gave them years of my life. That was enough. I'm getting older. I want more. I wanted to see if there was more to life than football and I knew that wouldn't happen in Illinois."

"Why not?"

"Because Broadway is in New York."

Rachel couldn't stop herself if she tried. She would think about all of the ramifications later. She could analyze his statement then. Right now all she knew was that Finn Hudson, the sexy man she had a crush on since she knew he existed, was under her, possibly saying he moved to New York for her.

Rachel noticed Finn lick his upper lip. She lowered her face down to his and watched his pupils follow her movements. Finally she placed her lips on Finn's and they were so soft, so perfect that she knew things would never be the same afterwards.

Finn placed his palm on the back of her head as his tongue licked the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. Rachel opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to caress hers until it felt as though they were one. Silent moans filled the air until Rachel pulled away. She saw the hungry look in Finn's eyes and knew he felt something for her as well. That was good. Because she wasn't going anywhere. Not after a kiss like that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Waiting

Rachel heard voices speaking but couldn't move. She was too comfortable and warm. She felt the heartbeat underneath her and felt Finn's large hand on her back and smiled when she thought about the difference a day could make.

Finn leaned down inhaling Rachel's hair. He was addicted to the scent and knew that after having her sleep in his arms he couldn't go back to sleeping alone. They just _fit._ He realized it was soon and that people would think he was crazy – but this; he had wanted this for such a long time. He just never imagined it would be this amazing.

The nurse had arrived to look at his pre-surgical stats and apparently he was on track for surgery today. His mom and Burt walked in as the nurse left and noticed Finn holding Rachel. He saw them and gave them a smile but no movement was made to move Rachel off of him. Carole was taken aback by the scene before her and wondered if Finn had been hiding Kurt's roommate from her or if he had hit his head too hard on the fall in the football game.

Burt nodded and walked closer to the bed.

"Morning Finn."

"Burt you smell like coffee. Why can't I have coffee again?"

Burt smiled as Carole shook her head.

"Finn, you will be able to eat as soon as the surgery is over."

Finn watched as his mom looked at Rachel on his chest. She was still sleeping and Finn couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. She was _here._ She had stayed. Finn tried to focus on something else other than thinking about the explosive kiss they shared the night before. It had been the best kiss of his life, and he knew there was no going back. He didn't want to go back.

Carole finally spoke, "Did I miss something between you two? Have you been seeing her? Does Kurt know?"

Finn glanced back down to Rachel's head on his chest. When he looked up Burt had his phone held up as though he had taken a photo.

"Burt, did you just take a photo of us?"

Burt nodded. "Gotta send this to Kurt."

Finn smiled.

"Send it to me too?"

Burt's eyes met Finn's at the request.

"You got it."

Carole watched the exchange and wanted to ask the questions burning in her mind but noticed Finn looking at Rachel. Finn's arms moved to hug the tiny woman and she watched as Finn squeezed her tightly to him. Burt cleared his throat and Carole looked up to see him pointing towards the door.

"Finn, we're going to go check on the schedule for your surgery."

Carole knew this was more of a command than a request and followed Burt outside the room.

Finn looked down at Rachel.

"Good morning, Babe. They're gone."

He felt her smile and turn her head into his chest.

Rachel leaned in and kissed the center of Finn's chest, loving the way he felt, the way he called her _babe._ No guy had ever called her that before.

Rachel looked up and Finn saw her pink cheeks.

"Comfortable?"

Rachel shyly nodded her head.

"Finn, I slept so well. Did you sleep okay?"

Finn smiled down at her.

"Yeah. You only woke me up like three times with your snoring."

Rachel's face paled.

"I do not snore!"

Finn laughed.

"No, you don't."

They stared at one another for moments in a comfortable silence.

"Did I hear voices earlier?"

"Yep. Mom and Burt are here."

Rachel sat up quickly.

"Oh my gosh. They saw us?"

Finn looked at Rachel, confused as to what she was freaking out about.

"Rach, we weren't doing anything. What's wrong?"

Rachel looked down at the hospital sheets and shook her head.

"I guess I just wanted to make a good impression."

Finn was still confused.

"I think you have made a great impression. They've known you for years since you are Kurt's best friend."

Finn placed his palm on Rachel's cheek until she brought her eyes back to his.

"If anything you slept in a hospital bed making sure I was okay. You dropped everything to come sit with me when no one else was here."

Rachel placed her finger on Finn's lips to stop him from talking. Finn couldn't resist kissing her small finger. He watched as Rachel smiled which in turn had him smiling.

"Finn, seriously, I would have come running if you had fifteen people in the room. I've always asked about you and in case you didn't know – I have followed all of your social media accounts for years."

Finn smiled, not wanting to tell Rachel that Artie handled all of those accounts. For the most part. He briefly wondered if he followed Rachel back on social media. He had always checked them from his pseudo account but _Finn Hudson_ didn't follow too many people.

"Mr. Hudson what are you grinning about?"

Finn's smile grew as he stared at Rachel. She was _here._ He couldn't get over that fact.

The nurse, Carole, and Burt walked back into the room. Big Red was back today.

Big Red pressed a button and Finn felt the pressure from the blood pressure cuff. _Little warning next time?_

Finn stared at Rachel as he felt all eyes on him and the monitors.

"Your heart rate is a little fast, but I am guessing that has to do with your girlfriend."

Finn didn't miss the way Rachel's cheeks began to turn a shade of scarlet as she looked down. Finn knew he was beaming. He couldn't wait to call Rachel his girl.

Finn noticed Rachel staring at the mattress intensely, so he placed his index finger under her chin so she would look at him. When their eyes met he knew the blush was because she wanted it as well. Or maybe he just hoped that is what the look meant.

Big Red began speaking again.

"The surgery will take a few hours and then after post op you should be able to go home."

Carole couldn't believe her ears.

"You mean he is getting released today? Don't you need to keep him overnight?"

The nurse looked at Finn and then Carole.

"He was only here last night for pain management and to make sure he didn't have a concussion. The doctor has written that he is clear for his head and other than normal post-op instructions he should be okay for home. We do request that someone stay with him tonight and maybe tomorrow."

Carole interjected, "Of course we will stay with him."

Finn glanced away from Rachel to look at his mom. While he loved her, he secretly (and not so secretly) wanted Rachel to be the one to take care of him.

"Mom, Artie will be there. I know you all are needed in D.C."

Carole acted as though Finn had not hinted that he didn't need his mother.

"Finn, Burt can go to D.C. and I can follow after you are settled."

Finn wanted to say more. He looked back at Rachel and noticed she was staring at the sheet again. Finn reached out to her and his fingers gently rubbed the crease near her elbow until she looked into his eyes.

Burt knew that Finn had it bad, but he had no clue it was _this_ bad.

"Carole, honey, maybe Finn would do better with Artie and Rachel taking care of him. He has Puck and the team will provide a Physical Therapist to look in on him as well."

Carole's eyes looked heavy with worry and unshed tears.

"Burt, Finn will _always_ need his mother."

Finn knew the tone his mom was using, and he also knew that Burt was only trying to help.

"Mom, of course I will always need you. But didn't Kurt tell me something about some Jackie O. inspired dress he had designed for some charity function? You can't miss that because your _grown_ son had knee surgery."

Carole nodded.

"Well can we at least stay one more night to make sure you are alright?"

Burt sent Finn a pleading look and Finn gave his best smile to his mom when he really wanted to roll his eyes.

"Of course I'll need you to make sure I have Sprite and those crackers I like."

Carole's face lit up. If Finn needed to act helpless to make his mom happy then he could pretend for her.

Carole finally noticed Rachel starting at Finn. She had forgotten the brunette was here. She momentarily felt guilty for not allowing Rachel to take care of Finn, but girls came and went – his mother was there forever.

Finn saw the confusion written on Rachel's face. He could tell she wanted to say something, do more; but he also knew it was too soon and they hadn't been around one another in years. Finn wanted her to take care of him, but how could he ask that of her? Rachel seemed to read his mind as her tiny hand wrapped around Finn's forearm.

"Perhaps when you leave here I can come check on you?"

Finn's dimples appeared as he smiled at her.

"I would hope you would check on me and keep me company."

Rachel didn't say anything, she just nodded her head in affirmation that she would be there.

The surgeon walked in.

"Good morning! Who is ready for some great sleep while we operate?"

Finn didn't know if he meant Rachel or Finn. Rachel did look tired.

The surgeon came over and pulled up Finn's chart on his tablet as he looked over his vitals.

"Everything looks great. Let's go over your post-op rules and then you can sign these consent forms. After that we should be moving you to the OR."

-#Finchel-

After Finn had signed the paperwork he watched as two nurses entered the room.

Rachel had returned to her chair beside the bed which seemed too far away from Finn, but there wasn't anything he could say about it right now.

Carole leaned down and gave him a kiss, and Burt gave him a customary nod.

Finn watched as Rachel stood and leaned down to wrap her arms around Finn's shoulders. From this angle he was able to inhale her hair and couldn't resist pulling his arm around her waist as he placed a small kiss where her neck and collarbone met. Rachel leaned in and catching him off guard she kissed his cheek.

 _Fire._

Finn felt the heat from just her small kiss and recalled how amazing their kisses had been the night before.

"Finn, I'll be here when you wake up."

Finn's gaze was hot, but he tried to stop himself from jumping Rachel in front of everyone in the room.

"Promise?"

"Yes. You can count on it!"

Rachel gave Finn the Rachel Berry smile that lit up Broadway. He didn't want her to worry. He squeezed her hand before grabbing the back of her head with his hand. When she was inches from his face, Finn dropped the smile and took the time to study Rachel.

"Drink some coffee for me while I'm in there."

Rachel nodded and was taken off guard when Finn pulled her down for a chaste kiss on the lips.

 _Sparks._

"Here's hoping I dream of you, Rach."

Rachel smiled as she looked down at Finn. She didn't say anything more as they wheeled him away for surgery.

Carole stood watching Rachel as Finn left the room with the orderly and nurses. Burt could see she wanted to interrogate Rachel about her intentions, but he also knew this was Kurt's best friend. Someone who had stuck by Kurt for years. He couldn't let Carole scare her away.

"Rachel, how about we go get that coffee?"

Rachel smiled at Burt and nodded her head.

"Carole, I will be back and bring you some coffee and maybe a muffin as well."

Carole nodded as Rachel grabbed her purse and left with Burt.

-#Finchel-

The ride down to the café in the hospital had been a silent one. Rachel turned on her phone to see it was almost dead, and that she had many missed messages from Kurt. She finally looked at Burt and saw that he too had been worried and did not look well rested.

"Thanks for saving me back there. I know Finn's mom wanted to ask questions."

Burt had forgotten how quickly Rachel normally spoke.

"You know I think this is the first time I have seen you so reserved."

Rachel quizzically looked at Burt.

He laughed for a moment.

"You're normally the Energizer Bunny around Kurt and everyone. Seeing you with Finn I noticed that you hardly talked."

Rachel smiled and bashfully looked away.

"I guess he does that. He kind of calms me down a bit. Although it is so surreal. Me coming back to New York and Finn now living in New York. Kurt calling me instead of anyone else."

Rachel shut up as she remembered Kurt's confession about Finn's interest in her. Rachel couldn't a) believe Finn Hudson asked about her or that b) her best friend who knew she liked him didn't say a word.

Burt interrupted Rachel's inner thoughts as he pulled the café door open for Rachel.

"Are you still on the non-dairy diet?"

Rachel was thrown at Burt's considerate and thorough memory.

"I avoid dairy while performing or auditioning."

"Are you? Auditioning? Any new projects in the works?"

Rachel would normally make up some excuse and tell Burt that show business never stopped, but instead she decided to tell the truth.

"I don't know what I want to do anymore."

Burt stepped up to the cashier and ordered his Americano black. He waited for Rachel to order, and she decided not to changer coffee order today.

"Venti black with a splash of rice milk if you have it. If not, that's okay. Just black will do."

The barista tells her they do have her rice milk and Rachel when she goes for her wallet Burt stops her.

"You know better than that."

Rachel laughs at Burt's tone and after he pays they wait for their morning jolt to wake them up.

Burt selects a table and they sit down.

"Sure you don't want anything to eat? I heard Puck say you had been here all afternoon without eating."

Rachel thinks about Finn's smile as she ate his french fries.

"I'm okay. I'll be able to stomach something after Finn is out of surgery."

"So he finally told you about his massive crush?"

Rachel almost chokes on her coffee.

"What? Kurt said he knew about the crush. I am still not believing he had a crush on me."

Burt shakes his head and smiles.

"I think what you mean to say is that he _has_ a crush on you. I can tell you now I always knew he would size other girls up to you. It put Kurt in a rough spot since his step-brother likes his best friend. If it doesn't work he worries it will have an impact on your relationship with Kurt."

Rachel blanches at the thought.

"Mr. Hummel, Kurt is so dear to me. Nothing could change that. Well, except him knowing I had a crush and him letting me sit alone in the dark."

Burt watches as Rachel plays with the cardboard around her coffee cup.

"I know you and Kurt will be okay no matter how this turns out with Finn. I have a feeling if you and Finn don't explore this you will wonder about it for years to come."

Rachel's face paled at Burt's advice. He was right. She knew he was.

"I hope Finn wants this. I don't want to rush anything. I want us to want this for the right reasons..but it just feels so natural to be around him."

Burt smiled and drank his coffee.

Rachel finally found courage to ask him about Carole.

"Do you think Finn's mom likes me? I can't tell and I really don't have any experience in this area."

Burt sighed.

"Rachel, I can't tell you why Carole is so overprotective. That isn't my story to tell. I can tell you that in high school Finn trusted the wrong people and as a result he concentrated on football and only football. He may have dealt with it, but my wife is still a little bitter about it all. I think she will always be cautious of any female in his life."

Rachel wanted so badly to ask what happened but she knew Burt would never betray Finn's trust.

"Maybe all those talks with Kurt has opened you up a bit. I never remembered you talking so much!"

They both laughed but Burt stared at Rachel pensively before speaking again.

"I know what I know. I've waited for years for Finn to come out of his shell and open up again, and I can only think of one other night that I saw him smile so much. You were there then as well; back when we all had dinner before his career really took off."

Rachel can't help but blush. Burt stood and asked if Rachel wanted a muffin. She declined, but he went to order more coffee and snacks for Carole.

-#Finchel-

When Rachel and Burt returned to the room, Carole and Coach Bieste were waiting for Finn. They made small talk about the weather; about the Holidays approaching. When they finally started speaking about Finn's rehabilitation Rachel felt uneasy, as though she didn't want to listen in, like she was somehow betraying Finn by being in the room while others tried to decide his fate.

Rachel looked through her phone and tried answering Kurt's texts but told him her phone was dying and she would charge it later.

"Rachel?"

Cariole was finally addressing her directly now.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep while we wait for Finn? I am sure he will be happy to see you later at the penthouse."

Rachel tried to think of a way to tell his mother she wouldn't be going anywhere without seeing Finn without offending her. She didn't have to think about it for too long because Finn was being wheeled back in the room.

Rachel stood back as the staff attended to him. She noticed he was half sleeping, half aware of his surroundings.

"Rachellllllllllllll."

Nothing could have made Rachel happier than hearing Finn thinking about her.

Rachel walked closer to the bed and placed her hand atop his.

"I'm here."

 _And she was right where she wanted to be._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!**

Chapter 7: What to wear

Rachel was in the cab on the way home thinking about the past twenty-four hours. Yesterday she didn't know Finn Hudson had ever thought twice about her and now no one could remove her from the euphoric state she had entered.

He _really_ liked her.

Rachel had waited for Finn to come out of his anesthesia before letting go of his hand, which had not gone unnoticed by Burt or Carole. Rachel didn't care about the stares. Hearing Finn say her name was more than enough reason to justify staying at his bedside until he woke up.

Finn had woken up long enough to talk to the surgeon and the nurses about what to expect after he left the hospital. They were taking him home and Carole was making a list of things they would need like pain killers and soup for Finn when Rachel decided she needed a shower. Finn looked at her in a fog but asked if she would come over later to check on him and she agreed she would. Which is why she was mentally going through her closet and trying to think of something to wear.

Remembering her current fashion dilemma, Rachel decided to call Kurt while traffic came to a standstill.

"Are you my sister-in-law yet?"

Rachel was blushing even though Kurt couldn't see her through the phone.

"Nope. I am still single."

Kurt sing-songed a reply that had Rachel trying to remember how to breathe.

"Not for long! I saw the photo of you two this morning."

"What photo?"

Kurt laughed loudly.

"Burt took a photo of you sleeping on the big bear that is my brother. He sent it to me. Speaking of, does this call mean I am forgiven?"

Rachel sighed as she watched people walking by the cab. They looked like they were going places quicker than her cab was.

"Did you ask Burt to speak with me on your behalf?"

"He did what?"

Okay. So Kurt hadn't asked his father to smooth things over. _Good to know._

"Burt had coffee with me this morning. He made me realize you were in a tough spot all along. I don't know what will happen with Finn, but I do know that our friendship is solid enough to survive. _If_ you don't hold things back from me."

Kurt sighed as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I promise to not keep anything from you that doesn't betray someone else's confidence."

Rachel knew that was as good as she was getting.

"Good. Fashion emergency: what do you suggest I wear to Finn's to check on him tonight? Carole will be there. She insisted on taking care of him tonight."

Kurt began to laugh in Rachel's ear.

"I bet she did. You should know she is the picture of the doting mother. Was she mean to you?"

"Not mean, but not exactly a fan of mine."

"Don't take it personal. She is that way with everyone who is close to Finn."

"I'm trying."

"What do you want the outfit to scream? The picture showed you were still in your yoga clothes from yesterday. Walk of shame RBB. _Shocking!_ Have I taught you nothing?"

"Kurt! You know I rushed there after showering at NYADA yesterday, and I didn't go home. Which is why I want to make a good impression tonight."

"How good? PG or you want Finn to think about the mailman all night?"

"The mailman?"

"Not my story to tell. You have to ask Finn. How about those black and white shorts with a black top? Maybe some flats to go along with it?"

"Should I wear flats? He's so tall already."

Kurt laughed, "He will be laying down in recovery. He may not even remember you being there. Go with comfort tonight."

Rachel could hear Blaine in the background asking if Kurt was ready to leave.

"Perfect suggestion. It sounds like you need to go."

"Yep. I want an update on how it goes. But none of the sexy time stuff."

Rachel laughed.

"Go before I remind you who it is you are talking to."

After the phone call Rachel felt better about her outfit selection and the night in general. She mapped out the address Burt had given her for Finn's condo knowing she would need another cab to get there.

Rachel leaned her head back and thought about the man with the most beautiful eyes as she waited to get home.

-#Finchel-

When Rachel entered the apartment she heard Quinn rambling on about some Urban Decay product. Rachel guessed she was vlogging which was even better so that Rachel wouldn't have to speak to her. Rachel grabbed her robe and towel before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

Rachel had recently been waxed but found herself double checking that she didn't need to shave anywhere and smiled when she was able to wash her hair using her favorite products.

After Rachel dried and curled her hair she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom where she was shocked to see Santana sitting on her bed.

Santana hadn't spoken to Rachel other than to insult her lately and Rachel really didn't feel like hearing it.

"Did you have fun at the hospital?"

Rachel turned and crossed her hands over her chest. Clearly Santana was going to do this now, with Rachel standing in her robe wanting to hurry up and get to Finn.

"I wouldn't call it fun seeing Finn hurt."

Santana stood and approached Rachel until she was a few inches away.

"Listen, Hobbit, I don't know what you think is going to happen there, but let me be the one to let you know, it won't happen."

Rachel was seething. What right did Santana have to ambush her like this?

"Santana, none of this is your concern. I didn't ask for your opinion, Finn didn't ask for your opinion. I'm not even sure what you have heard or where you got your information from, but stay out of this."

"This is what I do. Right now I am helping you see the light. You aren't right for him. Trust me, been there done that, it's not all it's cracked up to be. Oh but wait…you're still a virgin, right? Well Finn isn't. And while it gives me pleasure to think about someone bringing your holier than thou self down a peg, I will warn you that Finn Hudson doesn't _do_ relationships."

Rachel wanted to scream. How dare Santana try to bully her about her lack of sexual experience?

"Thanks for the warning. It's been delivered. Get out of my room."

Santana barked back a laugh before stepping closer to Rachel.

"Listen, I tried to warn you. But oh well. Have fun with my sloppy seconds. Oh and I guess Quinn's sloppy seconds too."

Rachel's shock must have shown on her face because Santana's smile grew. Rachel thought of the Grinch, but then she didn't know what to say to the accusation Santana had thrown out there. Sensing Rachel's doubt Santana stopped smiling.

"You can ask anyone from Ohio. They'll tell you. We both had him. Remember this conversation when it doesn't work out."

Rachel didn't have to think of anything to say, Santana left the room.

Rachel sat on her bed, mulling over the idea that Finn had slept with Quinn _and_ Santana. Rachel knew Santana was a lesbian, but Kurt had told Rachel that Santana had slept with boys before when they were younger.

Rachel wondered how long ago Finn had slept with them? Was it a one night stand? Rachel could never just be a one night stand with him.

Rachel picked up her phone to call Kurt when she saw the picture he had sent her of Finn holding her this morning.

Finn looked so happy. So gorgeous. His arms shielded Rachel's face from the camera, but she could see that even in her sleep she had clung to him.

Rachel heard Santana and Quinn laughing through her bedroom door. She got up and closed the door Santana had left open before going to the closet.

Rachel could do this. Couldn't she?

Rachel sat in front of her closet and looked at the floor for a bit. Why did Santana have to say all of that to her? How could she ever compare to Quinn and Santana? They oozed sensuality at any given day. All Rachel had was Jesse St. James and a few kisses here and there. Jesse's kiss wasn't even in the same league with Finn's.

If Rachel did go to see Finn now she would fall harder. What would happen when he got bored or when he realized she didn't know what the hell she was doing? Romance novels and Cosmo only taught so much.

 _She was always so awkward._

Rachel pulled her knees into her body and silently began to cry. Crying sounded like a good idea right about now.

-#Finchel-

At some point Rachel fell asleep on the floor. When she woke up she momentarily forgot where she was and looked at her alarm clock on the nightstand. It was nearly six p.m.. Kurt had called many times while she was asleep and she opened her text messages reading that he needed her to call him.

She also saw a text from an unsaved number .

 **I'm awake now if you want to come by. I hope you come by. I'd come to you but I'm stuck in bed. 1:12p.m.**

Finn had texted hours ago.

 **Rach do you want to come over? I waited but I have to take a pain killer. My knee is hurting like a bitch. This is Finn in case you didn't know. 2:23 p.m.**

She hadn't meant for him to think she didn't want to come over.

 **If you don't want to see me again then o.k. but can you let me know you got home safely? 4:52 p.m.**

Oh no. How could Rachel have done this to Finn?

 **Rach Kurt said he found out you got home ok. Did my mom say something to you? Pls talk to me. 5:26 p.m.**

Rachel's phone screen lit up with Kurt's name and picture.

"I fell asleep!"

"What? How did my seven calls not wake you up?"

"My phone was still on vibrate from the hospital and it was on the charger. I have like five messages from Finn."

"Yeah. I gave him your number after he wouldn't stop asking where you were. Finally Dad called and said Finn was denying pain meds until he knew you were okay. Which is why I called Santana. What did she say?"

Rachel had almost forgotten. _Almost._

"He slept with Santana and Quinn? True or false."

"Do not Hunger Games me right now. Why did she want to tell you that?"

"So it's true?"

Kurt didn't say anything for a few seconds and Rachel knew it was true.

"Well, she informed me that my lack of sexual experience wouldn't be good enough for Finn. But not before adding that I would be having Quinn's _sloppy seconds._ He slept with Santana too? How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"Rachel Berry, you stop that right now. You want the full story on this one, you ask Finn. I will tell you that yes, they did sleep with him and I'm fully certain he regretted it. So get off your ass, go get your man. They knew Finn as a _boy._ He's grown up a lot since then and who the hell cares about you being a virgin? People auction up their virginity all the time. I read Fanfiction where the man always wants the virgin. It means no one else has been there. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and be proud that you aren't some slut who has banged the entire crew of a Broadway production."

Rachel listened to Kurt.

"But what about my nose? I practically have no boobs compared to Santana. And Quinn! Let's not get started on Barbie 3.0 "

"Rachel! Do you like my brother?"

Rachel didn't think _like_ was the right word for how she felt about Finn.

"Yes."

"Well he likes you. And had Carole not been there he would probably be on his way to our place right now. Get up. Call him and then get in a cab and go to him tonight. You can figure the rest out after you get there."

Rachel nodded her head as if Kurt could see her.

"I'm calling him now."

Kurt didn't even say goodbye when he ended the call.

Rachel took a deep breath and called the number beside the text message. Finn picked up instantly.

"Rachel?"

"Hi Finn."

"Rachel are you okay?"

Rachel felt like such a horrible person for falling asleep.

"Finn, I'm really sorry. I fell asleep after my shower. My ringer was off and as soon as I woke up I got your messages."

Finn sounded relieved.

"Oh."

"Finn, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm okay now that I know you don't hate me or something."

Rachel did feel terrible about all of this.

"I don't think I could ever hate you."

"Me neither."

The words were spoken in Finn's deep voice and she wanted to ask him to say it again.

"Is it too late to come over?"

"Not at all. Have you had dinner?"

Rachel's stomach growled. She was starving.

"No. I fell asleep and forgot to eat."

Finn chuckled a little.

"How do you forget to eat? I think about food, _a lot._ Like a lot a lot."

Rachel giggled into the phone.

"Rach, can I send a driver for you?"

"No, Finn, that's not necessary. I can take a cab. Burt gave me the address."

"Babe, I have one on call. Just let me do this for you."

Rachel stopped breathing the moment Finn Hudson called her 'babe.'

"Rach?"

"Yeah, sorry. Okay if you want to. It shouldn't take long for me to get dressed. Maybe fifteen minutes?"

Finn sounded extremely happy.

"I'll text you the details when I put the call in. Also, do you like pizza? I kind of want pizza but I can get something else if you want."

"Pizza sounds great."

"Veggie pizza?"

Rachel loved that he was so considerate and remembered details about her.

"Yes, but I can eat whatever you want if you want."

"Rach, stop. I'll get both. Texting you as soon as I know when the driver will be there."

"Thank you, Finn."

There was a long pause before Finn spoke again.

"See ya in a few."

Rachel laughed as she noted that he had ended the call without her saying goodbye. _Men._

Rachel quickly found her houndstooth short s and her black long sleeve sweater. It was time to grow up and take some chances.

 _It was time to get her man._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Netflix and Pizza

Rachel arrived at Finn's building and cursed her sweating hands. She had never had sweaty hands before; but after the drama of the day in addition to a very nice Suburban taking her to Finn's opulent building she couldn't help it. Oh, and Carole would be there.

When the elevator doors opened onto Finn's floor, she had to stop and count to ten like she did backstage before opening night. She could do this. She would be seeing Finn shortly and that made it all worth it.

When Burt opened the door, his welcoming smile eased some of Rachel's anxiety.

She walked through into the oversized penthouse and noted the deep mahogany tones and the plush leather couches. Gorgeous views of the New York skyline were provided thanks to the ceiling to floor windows that encased the entire living area.

The New York skyline had nothing on Finn on the couch. Rachel's eyes met his across the room and she gave him her best smile.

Finn was momentarily stunned by Rachel's beauty. She reminded him of the sunshine, everything that was bright and right in the world stood in his living room, all wrapped up into one beautiful package.

Rachel noted Finn's plain white t-shirt and the Giants blanket that covered his body. He was sitting up with one leg propped up on pilliows. Rachel could see the pillows peeping out from underneath the blanket and one plaid pajama leg sitting on the floor. Finn didn't have any shoes on, and Rachel may have gawked at his huge feet.

"Hey Rach."

Rachel looked back up to Finn's eyes and tried to make herself to walk towards him. Her feet and mouth were not working at the moment. She couldn't think with him looking so adorable.

A brunette man wearing glasses in a wheelchair came towards her and Rachel found herself feeling relaxed by not looking at Finn.

"You're Rachel."

Rachel gave him her best smile.

"You must be Artie."

" _The_ Rachel Berry knows who I am."

Rachel giggled, and she glanced over to see Finn beaming with pride. She liked that feeling. That he was happy and proud of her.

"Are you a Broadway fan?"

Artie shook his head. He didn't look like a Broadway buff, but he did know who she was.

"I dated a girl once who was a huge Rachel Berry fan. Your voice kept me awake."

Rachel laughed. She couldn't help it.

"Thanks for your honesty. I'm at a loss, Finn didn't get a chance to tell me what it is you do?"

Artie glared at Finn who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Artie, you should cut him some slack, he was in a hospital bed when we discussed his roommate and really great friend."

Artie looked in Finn's direction again.

"She's good."

Rachel felt at ease and her sweaty hands were long forgotten.

"I'm a director. I just started a series of lectures at the film school I graduated from."

Rachel paused for a moment.

"Are you Artie Abrams?"

Artie smiled and nodded his head.

"The Artie Abrams knows who _I_ am?! Wow. I'm a fan of your documentaries on bullying. They're so raw and shed light on how hard life can be for a teenager."

Artie smiled and stared at Rachel. She really did know his work. Artie turned towards Finn and said, "She passed the test. She can stick around."

Finn grinned at Rachel, not wanting to reveal that he didn't care if Artie liked her or not, she was sticking around if he had _anything_ to say about it.

Carole came into the room.

"Oh Rachel, you're finally here. We can have dinner now."

Rachel's face fell. How stupid she had been to fall asleep.

She heard Finn say something to his mom which gave her time to gather what she should say.

"I apologize if I am late or if I made you all worry. I guess I was more tired than I realized."

Burt interjected something about how hospital beds were horrible and excused himself to help Carole with the plates.

Artie volunteered to help and left Rachel and Finn alone in the room.

Rachel approached the couch and leaned down to kiss Finn's forehead. It was a little warm, and she loved how he leaned into her hand that rested on his cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

Finn's hand reached out and touched the outside of Rachel's knee that was exposed by her shorts. He thought her skin felt like silk and looked down to make sure no one could see what she was doing to him.

"I'm great now that you're here."

Rachel kissed Finn again on the top of the head.

"I kind of like being the one looking down at you for a change."

Finn laughed as Rachel blushed when she thought of other ways to look down at him.

Finn looked up into Rachel's eyes and that's when he noticed the red lining the bottom lid.

" Have you been crying?"

Rachel blanched at the question. How could he know? She had done her best to remove all signs of sobbing.

Rachel and Finn saw Carole peek into the room. She stared at Finn's hand on Rachel's leg before asking what they wanted to drink.

Finn wanted a soft drink. Rachel said she would like water. As soon as Carole left the room, Rachel felt Finn pull on her arm until she looked down at him.

"What. Happened."

Rachel shook her head. "Finn, I promise I will tell you later. Can we just not discuss it right now?"

Finn looked worried and Rachel didn't want him to stress himself out. She leaned down, cupping his face with both hands. Very slowly she placed her lips on his. It was a brief kiss of lips on lips but Rachel couldn't deny the electricity she felt, or the desire to make out with this man for hours again.

Rachel pulled away and smiled as Finn opened his eyes.

"Do I need to beat someone up?"

Rachel glanced at his leg and then back up to his face.

"Don't doubt me Rach. No one gets to make my girl cry without me saying something."

Rachel thought her heart may fly out of her chest when Finn called her his girl. She leaned back down until her face met Finn's. Finn could see her beautiful, expressive eyes and longed to kiss her.

Rachel gave his lips one quick peck.

"I promise to tell you later on. Not now though. I need to win your mom over."

Finn stared at Rachel longingly.

"Rach, no, you really don't."

Rachel kissed him once more before she heard Artie talking loudly to let them know they were entering the room. When he came through the doorway Rachel winked at him. Rachel was taken aback when Artie in turn winked at her. Then Artie chuckled at Rachel's shocked expression.

Rachel stepped away from Finn a bit so he would stop grabbing her leg. She saw Burt coming through with more pizza boxes and then noticed Carole pushing a cart with drinks and plates on them.

"We are going to be as informal as it gets tonight since Finn shouldn't be moving. He shouldn't be out of bed at all."

Rachel heard Finn groan and watched as Finn stared at his mother; pleading with her to not start. Rachel decided to help.

"Oh this looks like fun! It'll be one for the memory books."

Rachel was on the floor sitting with her legs crossed in front of the couch Finn was on. His leg was to her right, and while everyone was preparing their plates she had taken her hand and rubbed it up and down Finn's calf muscle. Finn fought the urge to readjust himself and decided he would pay Rachel back later. When Carole turned around Rachel quickly dropped her hand from underneath Finn's pajama pant leg.

Rachel couldn't believe how amazing her pizza was. She noticed that no one else had a slice of veggie, but she didn't mind. As great as it was she was thinking of a way to take the leftovers home without being rude.

"This is amazzzzzzzing."

Finn laughed at how cute Rachel was. She was this gorgeous ball of energy that could be just as sexy as she could be funny.

"Glad you like it. I'll let Phil know."

Rachel turned to ask if this was from one of the restaurants Finn invested in but Finn placed his index finger over his mouth as though he knew what she wondered and he didn't want to discuss it.

It became apparent mid-way through dinner that Carole didn't know Finn was part owner or owner of any restaurant. She basically crammed a physical therapy schedule down his throat while Burt tried to mediate.

Finn didn't defend or tell his mother she was wrong, or that he didn't know what he wanted to do, and Rachel thought that his silence told her more about him than him speaking. A) it meant he respected his mother and wouldn't get into a verbal disagreement, b) he had confided in Rachel something his mother didn't even know about, and c) that he was used to people underestimating his intelligence. The last one bothered Rachel and she would have to discuss this with him later on.

Finn eventually grabbed two more slices of pizza and his mom tried to tell him when he could have his next pain killer but Rachel knew Finn wasn't listening.

Rachel was right. Finn stopped listening to the conversation as soon as he tasted his third piece of pizza. He wondered how Rachel's pizza tasted. Would he hate it? It would be rude to ask her for some now. It would just send his mom over the edge. Well, maybe she had already crossed the edge hours ago when Finn was freaking out about Rachel's safety. Finn didn't care. He could ignore everyone as long as Rachel was with him. She just _glows._

"Finn, hand me your phone, please."

Everyone watched as Finn didn't think twice about placing his phone in Rachel's outstretched hand.

"I need your code."

Finn didn't speak it aloud, he just stretched his long arm out and while Rachel held the phone he pressed in 6789. Rachel laughed and glanced at Finn with her bright smile and white teeth on full display.

"We need to work on that one."

Finn shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating pizza.

The rest of the room sat in silence, wondering who this woman was. Finn had _always_ been cautious with people looking at his phone.

"Carole, when was the last time Finn took his medicine?"

"Four p.m."

"How many hours until he takes another one?"

"Between four and six hours."

Rachel nodded as she looked through Finn's apps.

"Let's say five hours then."

Rachel pressed some buttons before looking up and smiling.

"Okay, alarms are set so you won't forget."

Artie let out a "bravo" while Burt looked at his pizza so that he wouldn't laugh. Carole's mouth was slightly opened but Rachel didn't see it. She was too busy finding the camera on the phone. She turned it to the selfie option and leaned back near Finn.

Finn had been watching Rachel to see what she was doing. He knew immediately what she wanted when she found the camera button.

Finn leaned towards Rachel and smiled as she snapped the photo. When he leaned back, still grinning, he watched as Rachel sent the photo to herself and Kurt in a group text.

The room was silent as Rachel handed Finn his phone again and focused on her pizza.

Burt finally spoke up.

"Rachel, I just found out Carole and I will be sitting near your dad at the benefit dinner tomorrow night."

Rachel's eyes sparkled as she smiled at him.

Carole spoke next.

"I had forgotten your father was in Congress as well."

Rachel laughed.

"Well you can tell him hello for me. He normally calls on Wednesday nights for our weekly check ins. His secretary even schedules it."

Artie laughed and made some comment about having a secretary, but Rachel felt Finn's arm move closer to Rachel's back so that every time he moved she would feel him there. Rachel wondered if he knew how alone she felt.

"Must be nice to have an attorney and a congressman in the family. I'm sure they could help with any scandal."

Finn's pizza made a noise as it hit his plate, but Rachel spoke before he could.

"I guess it would help if I had any scandals for them to handle. They are really great about looking over my contracts for work though. So that's a bonus."

Rachel smiled at Carole, thinking that this should shut her up. Even if she was Finn's mom Rachel had enough of witchy women today.

"Did you enjoy London? The accents are so sexy there."

Rachel knew that there would be a follow up question once she answered this one, but she looked at Carole softly as she replied.

"It took a while for me to get the lingo down and know what they were saying, but yes, the British accents are beautiful. I also had a fantastic director who was Scottish. I learned quickly how to differentiate between Irish and Scottish dialects. It was offensive to get the two confused."

Rachel smiled and saw Burt smirking at her. She may not have won Finn's mom over but she was certain Burt was in her corner.

"So no love interest left behind?"

Rachel almost choked on her water. She heard Finn stop breathing and knew that he was about to defend her. Or perhaps he was waiting for the answer himself.

"Mrs. Hummel I am one of the most boring people alive. No guy finds that attractive. I've always been one hundred percent dedicated to what I am committed to; which up until recently was work. Vocal training, dance lessons, rehearsals, and then performing nightly either left me falling asleep in a warm bath or falling asleep to Netflix."

Finn _had_ to think of the mailman. He hadn't been this _sensitive_ since he was in high school. The image he conjured in his mind of Rachel in a bathtub with rose petals and steam had taken over his mind and he needed a distraction, _nowish._

Artie watched Finn's mom and Rachel go back and forth like a ping pong ball. He decided to try to break the match up before it escalated.

"Finn, do you still go to the games and stuff since you aren't playing?"

Finn wondered if Artie knew how much he needed the distraction.

"I'm not expected to make any appearances for a while."

Finn's mother wiped her hands on her napkin and Finn was all of a sudden sorry Artie tried to help.

Carole ranted about 'striking while the iron was hot' and 'keeping his name out there' until Finn thought his head would explode.

Burt placed his hand on Carole's shoulder.

"Honey, he will figure it out. Let's focus on getting Finn well again."

Carole nodded and then looked at Rachel staring at Finn. She knew Rachel was a great person, and she really hadn't meant to interrogate her all day. Fear just took over Carole yesterday and Rachel was there. It wasn't fair to Rachel and she knew it.

"Rachel, can I trust that you will check on Finn for us?"

Rachel wondered where the insult would be but noticed Carole's face didn't look as red or stressed as before.

"Of course. I was thinking I could make soup and some banana bread tomorrow for him. Maybe have a Netflix marathon."

Rachel stared at Artie as he laughed.

"Good luck getting Finn to watch t.v. for a long amount of time."

Rachel turned to Finn.

"Do you not like Netflix?"

Finn sat up a little straighter before answering, "I'm more of a Playstation video game kind of guy."

Finn saw the disappointment on Rachel's face and knew he had to try for her.

"Is there a show on Netflix you think I would watch?"

Artie laughed, "Please don't try Gossip Girl on him."

Rachel turned and without thinking stuck her tongue out at Artie. The room was filled with laughter as Rachel's blush returned, realizing how carefree she had just been.

"Actually, _Artie_ , I was thinking about Friday Night Lights."

Rachel watched as Artie nodded his head in appreciation.

Burt spoke up then, "Now that sounds like my kind of vacation."

Finn vaguely remembered Coach Bieste and Sam discussing the show, but he had never watched it.

"Wait, is it about football?"

Rachel's smile grew as she turned back to face Finn. He watched as she perched up on her legs and her hand tucked her hair behind her ear. Excited Rachel is extremely adorable.

"It's not just about _any_ football. It's about _Texas_ football and you will love it!"

Finn laughed at her a little more.

"Okay Rach, since you're willing to cook for me I can try your show."

Finn watched as Rachel's eyebrows rose an inch or two.

"Babe, I'm just kidding. We will watch this show tomorrow."

Rachel grinned and Finn winked at her.

They seemed to forget everyone in the room when they were together.

Artie started to move, but Carole stood and started placing dishes back on the cart she had wheeled in earlier.

Rachel offered to help, but Burt and Carole insisted they had it under control.

Before they left the room Carole smiled warmly at Rachel before letting her know she would put the veggie pizza in a container for her so she could have it tomorrow. Rachel thanked her and bounced in place after they left the room.

"I think she may like me."

Finn laughed.

"How could she not?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Please, that was an intimidating parent test!"

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand. He loved how her hand just fit with his.

"I'm sorry that you had to have dinner with my entire family, but I am happy I got to see you."

Rachel leaned over and kissed Finn's lips.

"Are you in pain?"

Finn shook his head.

"I can feel the pills wearing off and it hurts a little, but I'm enjoying this too much."

"What time is your mom leaving tomorrow?"

Finn pulled Rachel closer to him until her hair fell around their faces.

"Early. Seven or so. Do you want to stay tonight?"

Rachel thought about how she wanted nothing more, but she didn't want to leave such a bad impression.

"I do want to stay, but not while your mom is here."

Finn groaned.

"I can kick them out."

Rachel laughed loudly.

"No. Not allowed."

Finn poked his bottom lip out and Rachel leaned in to kiss it. He was so hot.

"What if I make a deal with you?"

Fin rubbed the side of Rachel's cheek as he felt her hot breath near his face.

"I'm listening."

"If you promise to get some sleep tonight, I will be back early in the morning with supplies to make your food, and to watch Netflix in bed with you."

Finn nodded his head as his hand now stroked the back of Rachel's neck.

"Are you bringing your toothbrush? I may not let you go once I have you tomorrow."

Rachel kissed Finn's cheek. She became nervous all of a sudden; wondering if they were really talking about being in _bed bed_ or just watching t.v. – in a bed.

"What if you hate the soup?"

Finn quirked his eyebrow. "Then you walk the plank!"

Rachel hadn't laughed so loudly, or found something so adorable in years. She threw her arms around Finn's neck and leaned into him before she began to speak.

"My man wouldn't like that. He plays football and is really tall. You wouldn't want to make him mad."

Finn couldn't stand not seeing her face anymore so he leaned in pulled her hair to the side.

"Damn straight he wouldn't let you walk the plank."

Rachel sat up as Carole came in the room with Burt. She told them she would be back in the morning and saw Finn holding his phone to his ear.

"The same driver you had earlier is downstairs to take you home."

"Finn, that isn't necessary."

"It's done. You have to promise to text when you get home. It'll take that long for me to use the crutches and get back in my bed."

Rachel had to catch herself from thinking about Finn's bed. She noted the way everyone watched them as she said her goodbyes, hugging everyone (including Burt), and then kissing Finn lightly on his lips, his nose and then his forehead.

Rachel didn't have sweaty palms anymore, but her heart was beating just as quickly as it was when she arrived. Anxiety had been replaced with excitement. Excitement and longing that she couldn't wait to explore tomorrow.

 _Tomorrow. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Chicken soup and flowers

Rachel awoke when her alarm clock went off. She had been elated to see that no one was home last night when she returned, but she wanted to make sure she didn't see Santana this morning. She was telling herself that she needed to go to Hot Yoga, not that she was avoiding her roommates. For the first time since living in the apartment, she locked her bedroom door last night. Santana confronting her after the shower had thrown Rachel for a loop.

Grabbing her Kate Spade yoga bag Rachel noted that her water, mat, and yoga shoes were all in place. Rachel quickly went through her closet and grabbed an outfit for the day, a change of undergarments, and she made sure her toiletry and makeup bags were with her today. She also grabbed her phone charger and wallet as well. The bag was bulging it was so occupied.

Rachel quickly threw on her leggings, sports bra, tank top and her Chanel esplanades before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Rachel listened for moments afterwards to make sure she hadn't heard anyone, and she rushed out of the front door making sure to lock it behind her.

As soon as Rachel was out of her building and walking towards the yoga studio she felt lighter. Once upon a time the apartment had felt like a sanctuary; now it felt more like summer camp housing situation. Rachel decided to stop thinking about Santana, or work, or even Finn and just relax her body while it sweated out all of the bad toxins from the day before. As soon as the instructor dimmed the lights Rachel knew she was where she needed to be.

-#Finchel-

After the class was over Rachel showered, washed and dried her hair before dressing for Finn's. Yoga had done wonders for Rachel's emotional state, and she couldn't wait to see the sexy man that gave her butterflies.

Rachel applied little makeup, and looked at her outfit in the mirror trying to see herself the way Finn would. Rachel took a photo in the mirror and sent it to Kurt asking if her outfit was okay. When she was younger Rachel refused to wear jeans, but now she had embraced them. She was wearing a light colored pair with a white top underneath and a red jacket that was lightweight enough for the warm Fall they were having.

Rachel noticed the time was 10 a.m. and wondered if Finn would even be awake. She decided to send a text.

 **Are you awake yet?**

Rachel didn't get a reply so she started packing her toiletries back in her bag when her phone began to ring. The photo of Finn and Rachel from last night appeared to alert that Finn was calling and Rachel grinned.

"Good morning, Finn! I take it you are awake?"

"Yes, I am awake. Why aren't you here yet?"

Rachel tried not to laugh at pouty Finn.

"I am about to go to Whole Foods and then come over."

"No, we can get grocery delivery. Just come here and take care of me. I'm ready for Netflix day."

Rachel did laugh at that one.

"Do you want some coffee or some breakfast? I can stop and grab something for us?"

Finn was silent for a moment.

"I have that covered. I just need you here."

"Well when you put it like that…I will be there in as soon as I can."

"Do you need a car?"

"No car. I know how to grab a cab. Besides, I just got done with hot yoga."

Finn was silent for a few moments.

"Finn?"

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Okay. Well I will see you soon."

"Be safe."

Rachel knew Finn had ended the call. She would have to discuss the etiquette of saying farewell before hanging up. Right after she kissed him since he _needed_ her to be with him.

Rachel had never wanted someone so badly who also made her nervous at the same time. It was a new adventure, and she loved it.

-#Finchel-

Finn was certain the pain was worse today than when he had the surgery. His entire leg was swollen, which according to the doctor was normal. Finn was putting off taking a pain killer until Rachel showed up. He had snoozed the alarm she had set for him, and what seemed like an okay thing to do earlier now had his knee hurting like a bitch.

Something had made Rachel cry last night and Finn needed to know what it was. He called Kurt after she left and Kurt refused to tell him. Kurt _loved_ to gossip; why couldn't he just tell him?

Finn vowed not to get distracted today, he would ask her about it. But the thing about being near Rachel was that Finn _stopped_ thinking whenever she was near. He had no clue how someone so short could have such killer legs. He had been on dates with models who had legs for miles, but none of them had turned him on like Rachel's had. The scary part was that Rachel didn't even know what she did to him. The way her hair smelled like vanilla and felt like silk, or how her body had Finn feeling like he was a teenager trying to hide his erection. It wasn't even all about her legs, or her lips. Her eyes were so expressive Finn felt like Santa Claus every time she looked at him. She would get all excited and there was this _happiness_ there. Finn knew, he felt it too, but he didn't think his eyes sparkled like Rachel's did. She had cast some sort of spell on him; he used to think about her daily, but after actually spending time with her yesterday there was no way he wanted to go back. She was like some sort of angel and Finn needed her now.

Finn heard Artie answer the door and was about to try to get the crutches beside the bed when Rachel walked in the room.

Wow. Rachel had on jeans. Really sexy and cool jeans. She was just so gorgeous and Finn wondered if she knew how sexy she was. Rachel came and sat on the bed beside Finn's outstretched body.

"Hi."

Those pearly whites had Finn smiling back in record time.

"Hi."

Rachel looked around until her eyes landed on Finn's drum set. She pointed a finger at it before looking back at Finn.

"I didn't know you still played. Kurt said you did, but he didn't know if you still sang now."

Finn's cheeks flushed.

"I play sometimes. The bedrooms are sound proof, so I figured I would put them in here and not in the living room."

Rachel nodded as she leaned in and kissed Finn's forehead.

Before she could back away Finn put his palm to Rachel's cheek, pulling her in for another kiss. Rachel pulled back before Finn could deepen it, and she studied his face.

"How do you _really_ feel today?"

Finn rolled his head down on his pillow.

"Do I look that terrible?"

Rachel laughed and lightly slapped his arm.

"Not at all. Your eye color is deeper today. I just wondered."

Finn reached for Rachel's hand.

"I guess I need to take a pain killer."

Rachel then slid off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you some juice. Have you eaten?"

"Rach, you don't have to do all that. I had breakfast earlier."

Rachel winked at him and walked out of the room.

Finn should say more, but her ass in those jeans made him forget to breathe.

-#Finchel-

Finn's apartment was huge. It was also extremely nice. His bedroom was massive, and Rachel had noted the piano last night in the living room, so the drums in the bedroom caught her off guard. She was happy to know Finn still played. She also was happy to see a fully stocked kitchen. One of these men _had_ to know how to cook with a kitchen like this; and Rachel wondered if Finn investing in restaurants wasn't because he loved to cook. She would have to ask; whenever her brain caught up with her heart.

Rachel found a Gatorade and took it to Finn. She didn't want to think about the sugar content, but if Finn wanted a sports drink, he could have one. She also grabbed two waters as well in case she could convince him to join her in drinking water.

When Rachel came back into the bedroom, Finn was sitting up in bed and letting the headboard support his weight. His eyes were closed, and his hair was sticking up in various ways that made him look like the sexy bad boy.

Finn's eyes opened and he saw Rachel walking towards him with water and Gatorade. She placed the drinks down on the bedside table and started reading his pill bottles.

"Rach did I ever thank you for being here and staying with me at the hospital?"

Rachel gave Finn the grin he knew was his, the one that was close lipped and made Rachel look completely innocent and completely sexy.

"I'm happy to be here. Just don't expect me to wear one of those nursing uniforms."

Finn laughed as Rachel handed him his pill and his Gatorade. She grabbed the remote control from his nightstand and walked around the bed, sitting on top of the comforter until her back was leaning against the headboard too.

She looked over and found Finn grinning.

"What? The pill work that quickly?"

Finn didn't say anything, he curved his index finger and beckoned Rachel to come closer to him. When she did, Finn reached the back of her head and pulled her closer to him until his lips were on hers.

Finn tasted like a sports drink mixed with the cinnamon essence that was Finn. Rachel opened her mouth wider, allowing Finn's tongue to dance with hers. Rachel's hand reached for Finn's hair and she ran her fingers through it as she had fantasized about many times. Finn's hand fell to Rachel's waist as he lost himself in Rachel's kiss. He forgot about football, about his injury, about anything and everyone else while kissing her. It was by far the best feeling in the world and Finn didn't want to stop so when Rachel pulled back to look at him he was taken aback.

Rachel held her hand to Finn's forehead.

"Finn, how much pain are you in? You feel like you are burning up, which has to be the pain or an infection."

Finn smirked as he tried to get one more kiss from Rachel but she pulled away. She looked determined and Finn knew he had to be honest.

"I was trying to wait for you so I could ask you about last night."

"Finn, you _have_ to take care of yourself. The medicines the doctors gave are as important as the rest you need."

Finn knew he was a goner. There was no way he could deny Rachel whatever she asked. She was just so _pure._

"Rachel, who made you cry last night?"

Rachel bit her lip and Finn knew it was a story she didn't want to share.

"Promise you won't do anything?"

Finn rubbed his face before looking into Rachel's expressive eyes.

"Rach, I can't promise that. If someone did something to you then they have to deal with me."

"No. No they don't. I can fight my own battles."

Finn respected Rachel, so he hoped he didn't offend her too much with his need to do everything for her.

"Please Rach?"

Rachel looked at Finn's set jawline and knew she couldn't keep secrets from him.

"Let's just say Santana wasn't _thrilled_ that I was called to your bedside. She may have used some insecurities against me, and I let her get to me."

Finn's neck was turning red.

"What insecurities? What did she say?"

"It's nothing I can't handle. I was just tired."

Finn shook his head no.

"Don't start hiding things from me now."

Rachel debated whether she should tell Finn what was said. Kurt had confirmed that Finn had been with Santana and Quinn. She didn't see the point in all of this.

"Finn, it's not like you can go beat Santana up for me. She just knows that I'm not in the same league with her or Quinn and she pointed it out to me."

Finn physically jerked back and sat up a little straighter.

"What?"

Rachel looked at the bedding as though it was the most interesting thing she had ever laid eyes on.

"Santana actually said this? Was it just Santana?"

Rachel looked at Finn. His face was all blotchy and red. His ears looked like they were on fire.

"Look, I'm not experienced at all. I don't know if you know this about me or not. But Santana pointed out that you are more experienced. I didn't expect her to tell me she had slept with you, or that Quinn had a sexual relationship with you, but she did. But it doesn't change how I feel about you and I'm hoping you could look past my inexperience."

Finn saw the doubt in Rachel's eyes. He wanted to call Santana and tell her to never speak to Rachel again.

Finn lifted Rachel's chin until she was looking into his eyes.

"There is nothing, and I mean _nothing_ that anyone could say that could convince me to walk away from you. I'm happy you aren't that experienced. It's less guys for me to kill. But you should know I never felt for them how I feel about you and she was very wrong. I'm not in your league, not the other way around."

Rachel wouldn't have believed Finn Hudson could be better than her dreams until this moment.

"But Finn…"

Finn neared Rachel's face until his lips were on hers. They slowly began to kiss until Rachel was pulling at the front of Finn's tshirt wanting to be closer to him. Finn's lips curved into a smile and Rachel remembered how injured he was.

"Finn, I shouldn't be keeping you from sleep."

Finn snorted before pulling Rachel closer back to him.

"Feeling better already."

Rachel pulled back until she was out of reach. She turned on the television and noted that cartoons were on. She turned up the t.v. and fluffed the pillow behind her. She glanced at Finn who had his bottom lip sticking out.

"Finn Hudson. Stop pouting."

Finn slid down the pillows a little until he was laying down. Rachel curled into his side and laid her head on his chest like they had done at the hospital. She was going to ask if Finn was really upset but Finn leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Feeling better already, Rach."

Rachel wrapped her arm around his chest.

"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Finn lazily ran his fingers through Rachel's hair, and as she heard Finn drift off to sleep, Rachel listened to his steady breathing until she found herself in dreamland as well.


End file.
